


Maids, Heiresses and a Lot Of Rule Breaking

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, And I'm happy to go along with it, Assassin!You, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love live sunshine is basically a mega gay fest, Mentions of Violence, OT3, dw it's not a main focus, not graphic but yknow, rich Mari and Yoshiko's her maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima is the maid of Mari Ohara, the wealthy heiress of the Ohara family. One day, when a new librarian moves into the village, Yoshiko can't help but be interested in her, and things begin to change.





	1. Chapter 1

"Get up! Get up! It's morning!" Mari forces open the curtains.

"I can do those, you know..." Yoshiko mumbles as she tries to pull the covers further over her.

"My, how lazy! To think that you're my maid, even though you act like a normal person. Be grateful that you have somewhere to live." But Mari chuckles, so Yoshiko knows that she isn't too serious. She sits up, stretching.

"Why are you up so early, Mari? Have you got somewhere to be?"

"So you're being nosey now?" Mari heads for the door. She is about to exit, but she chooses to give her maid a proper answer. "I do have somewhere to be. Kanan, Dia and Ruby are returning from their little trip, and I need to make sure I'm there to greet them!"

\---

Yoshiko helps Mari to dress. She sets out the table in the dining room, and stands beside her as she eats. She has been Mari's maid for a while, almost since they were children, so they've formed a strong bond.

"Are you sure that it's right to just turn up at the Kurosawa residence? I mean, your parents aren't really on good terms..." Yoshiko states nervously, which Mari laughs off.

" _Please_ , Kanan and Dia are my friends. It's become quite easy for me to sneak in lately. Dia's parents don't pay much attention to her at all."

"And Ruby?"

"Ruby's a good kid, she won't say anything." Mari stands up, gesturing for Yoshiko to follow her. Leaving the dining room, they walk down long corridors and winding stairs until they reach the library.

"In the meantime," Mari flings open the door, before picking up a stack of books lying on the table, "I want you to return these to the library in the village."

"You borrow books from the village when you have a perfectly functioning library here?" Yoshiko asks, raising an eyebrow. The library at the Ohara house is quite impressive. They own all sorts of books, yet Yoshiko doesn't see Mari in there often, so it's a surprise to see that she does read, somewhat.

"I'm a busy person. I don't have the time to rummage for the books I want in this large place. And besides, it's nice to talk to Hanamaru whenever I'm there. Oh, by the way, I heard they've got a new worker there. Talk to her and tell me what she's like, will you?" Mari winks. Sighing, Yoshiko holds out her hands for Mari to place the books on.

"No witty comeback? What a shame. Anyway, I'll see you later! I need to leave quickly if I'm to get to the Kurosawa house before noon. I can't ask for the coach to take me there; my friendship with Dia and Kanan is a secret." And Mari leaves. Really, it's hard for her to stay still for even a short amount of time.

Yoshiko looks down at the books in her hands. The top one seems to be about history, or that's what the title says at least. She has no idea why Mari would be interested in history, but she doesn't really want to pry.

Luckily, the village isn't too far from the Ohara residence. Yoshiko doesn't ask for a coach to take her there, as she wants to spend some time there herself with Hanamaru, her friend and a worker at the library.

Once there, she opens the door to find a smiling Hanamaru standing behind the counter, engrossed in a large book.

"Zuramaru," Yoshiko says to catch her attention. Hanamaru jumps in surprise, but when she notices her friend standing there, her expression immediately softens again.

"You've not dropped that nickname, have ya?" She opens the flap that makes sure nobody else gets behind the counter, and skips over to Yoshiko.

"That's a lot of books. Mari asked you to drop them off for her?" Yoshiko hands over the books, which Hanamaru places on the counter.

"Do you know why Mari has an interest in reading, all of a sudden?" Yoshiko asks. Hanamaru shakes her head.

"No idea. When I asked, she said it was a secret. Wouldn't be surprised if it was to impress someone, y'know?"

"That does makes sense... Anyway, Mari told me to look out for a new worker here. Do you know where she is?"

Hanamaru nods and points towards one of the bookshelves in the corner. A young girl is standing on a step ladder, brushing away the dust on some of the older books with a duster.

"Her name's Riko. Just started here. I heard her family's quite rich, so she was allowed to work here. Just like me, it seems. Why don't ya go and introduce yourself to her?" She smiles, patting Yoshiko on the back as she goes back behind the counter.

Yoshiko really had no idea how to act. She walks to the ladder, where the girl is standing. She's about to clear her throat, but the girl looks down, realising that somebody is there. When she notices Yoshiko, she climbs back down.

"Do you need any help?" She offers. Yoshiko's mouth opens, but no words come out. _Am I really that pathetic?_ Eventually, she stutters out, "I'm fine."

The girl's head tilts to one side, concern lining her features. "Are you sure? I can help with anything, even though I'm new here." 

"Really, I'm fine. I just came here to drop some books off and the girl I work for, Mari, told me that somebody new would be working here. Your name is Riko, right?"

She giggles, and Yoshiko can immediately feel her face turning a bright shade of red. _She does find me pathetic, doesn't she?_ But Riko puts back another book on the shelf, and turns to her.

"Mari? I know her. Well, kind of. She asked me to play the piano at her ball next week. You work for her, I presume?"

"Wait. You play the piano?" Yoshiko hears Hanamaru snickering to herself at the front of the library, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I do. People ask me to play for parties a lot. It's fun. Will you be going?"

"I have to, Mari wants me there at all of her balls."

"That's great! I'll see you then, uh..." Riko's voice trails off when she realises she doesn't know Yoshiko's name.

"Yoshiko," she puts in helpfully. "I'll see you there too."

She lowers a head in an almost-bow, and turns to go back to Hanamaru.

"So at least you'll know people this time, and won't have to stand off to the side," Hanamaru teases.

"You didn't have to tell me that. And besides, Chika and You said that they'll be there too, as entertainers." The duo had told her beforehand that they'd be performing magic tricks. Parties like this really aren't a big deal for them, especially Chika, who'd travelled all over the county under high demand.

"Okay, okay. Well, tell me how it goes, will ya?"

"Sure." And Yoshiko exits the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari convinces her friends to attend her ball.

  
Whilst Yoshiko is visiting the library, Mari is sitting on Dia's bed, watching her friend draw.

"When is Kanan going to be done with Ruby? It feels like it's been _ages_." Mari complains, swinging her legs to and fro.

"It's only been a couple of hours. She'll be back soon for lunch. But it seems like we won't be eating in the dining room because _somebody_ chose to come today."

Mari sticks her tongue out and yawns.

"You're not acting like a lady, Mari. If anybody saw you now, you'd probably be under a lot."

"As if I wouldn't be in trouble just from being here," Mari remarks. Dia sighs, and turns in her chair to face her.

"Why do you risk being in deep trouble just to see us?"

Without a moment of thought, Mari replies, "Because you're my friends. It's obvious."

Just then, the door creaks open and Kanan enters the room. She pauses when she sees Mari casually sitting on the bed, who waves at her.

"Mari..."

"Good afternoon, Kanan!" She greets in a cheery tone, as if she isn't breaking any major rules just by being there.

"You're really persistent, aren't you?" Kanan goes to sit beside her. She pulls her hair out of her bun, and unties her apron, folding it up and laying it neatly on the bed.

"So," Mari begins, clapping her hands together. "You are coming to my ball next week, right?"

There's a silence as Kanan and Dia consider it. For a few moments, not a sound can be heard apart from the steady ticking of the clock in the corner. Eventually, Dia speaks.

"And how will we do that without being caught?"

"It's easy. I've got it all planned out!" Mari exclaims proudly. "There's a little tunnel leading into the house that nobody has been in for years!"

Kanan sighs, drawing her knees in and laying her head on them. "And you're saying that we should go through that tunnel to avoid being caught?"

"Exactly! During the party, you both can go off to the side and nobody will notice you there."

"You never give up..." Dia mumbles. She abruptly stands up. "I need to go and tell our maid that we won't be having lunch right now. We wouldn't want anybody to find you out, Mari. But you really shouldn't be here..."

Chuckling, Mari replies, "And you still like to follow the rules, I see."

"It's because I don't want to bring the family name down. It's only natural. You, on the other hand, look like you don't care what happens."

Mari fake gasps. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't be going through all of this trouble to make sure I don't get caught if I didn't care!"

"But if you do get caught, you won't care." Dia deadpans. "Anyway, I'll be back. Don't get into any trouble." She narrows her eyes at her "guest", and leaves the room.

Mari turns to Kanan, a sweet smile on her face. "So are you coming or not?"

Kanan knows that she wouldn't be able to refuse Mari, who has frightening persuasion skills. "Fine. You won't accept any other answer, will you?"

And Mari envelops her friend in a great hug, overcome with joy. "You and Dia know me so well."

\---

  
It's the day of the ball. Yoshiko helps Mari to get ready for it by laying out tables in the large hall and setting up the piano in the corner. She's done this enough times to remember exactly how to do it all, as the Ohara family is well known for holding the most extravagant balls. She runs over the guest list.

"So Riko, Chika and You will be performing there, right?" Yoshiko asks. Mari is too caught up in making sure every accessory is perfect, so she doesn't hear her the first time. Yoshiko repeats herself, a little louder this time.

"Oh, yes. I've also told you that Dia and Kanan are coming over, too, haven't I? They'll be sneaking in through the tunnel, so please don't be alarmed if you hear some noise from there."

"How did you manage to convince them to come? You know how much Dia values her status."

Mari giggles. She adjusts the bow on her ball gown before beginning to walk away. With her back turned to her maid, she replies, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

A couple of hours pass, and Chika and You are the first to arrive. You slaps Yoshiko on the back playfully, Chika following.

"Good evening! I hope you've got everything ready!" Chika greets. She is wearing a suit; You is too. They tell Yoshiko that suits are far more practical, but she feels that there is something that they always leave out when they talk to her. However, she has been brought up not to look into other people's businesses, and she curses herself when she remembers just how painfully average she is.

"Yes, Mari wouldn't allow anything less than perfection." Yoshiko bows, gesturing to the hall. Chika laughs.

"You don't need to bow in front of us! We're your friends!" She takes a firm hold of Yoshiko's shoulder, who slowly raises her head again, wearing a rather sheepish expression.

"Can we get our things ready?" You asks, her tone strangely sharp, like she is in a hurry to do something. She is bouncing on her feet impatiently, but Yoshiko knows that she is normally energetic, just like Chika. Their seemingly limitless energy reminds her of Mari in a way.

"Sure. Just go behind the stage over there."

"Thanks," You says quickly. Both her and her Chika are gone within a minute, carrying their cases to the back of the large stage. Before she can retreat back to the kitchen, there's another knock on the door. Yoshiko pulls it open, and is surprised to find a familiar redhead standing there. She is wearing an elegant pink dress, with her hair neatly brushed back and tied up at the sides.

"R-Riko," is all she can manage, stumbling over her words again. She feels like slapping herself for forgetting all about the pianist tonight.

"Hello, Yoshiko. Are you okay?" There's that concerned expression again. Yoshiko waves her hands about a little aimlessly, but, realising what she's doing, she straightens up again, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm fine. The two other performers for tonight are here, so you can join them in getting ready. The piano is already set out for you."

"Thank you so much!" Riko nods her head, and Yoshiko stands to the side to let her in, holding the door for her. She watches Riko's back as she walks graciously to the stage, her heels clicking on the polished wooden floor. From there, nobody arrives until the ball properly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was basically kinda setting up for the party, which will happen next chapter. I've already written most of it, so look forward to that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is now taking place. Chika, You and Riko each perform for the crowd, showing off their skills.

There's a click as Chika opens her black case. Inside, there are ribbons and cloths that are used for their magic tricks. Inside You's case is a white rabbit. Chika scoops it up with both hands, stroking its head gently. You is still bent down, rummaging through her case for something else.

"You could have just put your gun in your pocket to save yourself the hassle," Chika remarks. You sighs, her back still turned to her. There's no reply until she finally grabs the gun from the bottom of her case, and she exhales with relief.

"I can't appear suspicious to Yoshiko, or anybody in here." She tucks it safely in her pocket, and faces Chika again, looking much more carefree than she was two minutes ago. "Which magic tricks do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Chika laughs at the pun, but they are interrupted by another girl pulling the curtain open and walking in behind the stage.

"And your name is?" You orders without a moments delay. She narrows her eyes at the new arrival, who stops where she is.

"Riko Sakurauchi. I'm performing the piano here tonight. I hope that's okay with you..." Chika and You notice her polite way of speaking, and they can tell that she's obviously from a high-class family. Her posh dress is also a sign. Chika and You both had to work for their money; they began being entertainers from a young age.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you," Chika says, smiling warmly. She pats Riko's hair, her hand lingering there a little longer than it should.

"I need to go to the stage to make sure the piano is working properly. I'll be back." Riko quickly leaves the area. In the silence that follows between the other two girls, they can hear a soft tune being played.

"Who is your target this time?" Chika breaks the silence with her question. You waves a hand dismissively.

"Just some rich guy again. Won't be too hard to take him out."

"Why won't you tell Yoshiko of your job?" Chika suddenly questions, and You's breath hitches. She takes the gun out of her pocket and toys with it for a few moments, her eyes cast downwards. Eventually she answers, "It's too dangerous if others find out. If news gets out, I'm done for."

Chika steps closer. "So why did you tell me and Kanan? We can easily out you if we want."

You lifts her head up again. They're both whispering, so that Riko or anybody else doesn't overhear them.

"Because I trust you. Isn't that obvious? We've been together since we were babies. And if you do decide to tell on me, that's my problem." You shrugs at the end of her sentence, placing the gun back.

The curtains are thrown open again and Mari makes a loud entrance. "Hello, girls! I can't talk with you much today, because I've got other things to attend to, but please help yourself to anything!" She disappears just as suddenly, leaving Chika and You where they are.

Mari hurries to the corner of the hall. There's a flap that opens to reveal a tunnel. The same tunnel that she told Kanan and Dia to go down, to be precise. She lifts the flap, peering down into the darkness, scrunching her nose up in disgust at the smell. Slamming it back down again, she quickly feels guilty that her friends will have to travel through there.

\---

The party is now in full swing. The guests have arrived, and Yoshiko is constantly on her toes awaiting orders for drinks and food. The entertainment is yet to begin; Mari wants to make sure everything is going perfectly before she sends the three performers on stage.

At the same time, Kanan and Dia are walking through the tunnel, Kanan holding up a candle so they can see in the dark. The floor is damp, and there are webs dangling and water dripping from the ceiling.

"Please tell me how Mari convinced me to do this..." Dia mutters. She is wearing an old bonnet to protect her hair from the water, and her dress is clipped up higher. Kanan only laughs awkwardly, until she notices the dim light glowing up ahead, signalling the end of their uncomfortable journey.

"Dia, hurry up! We're almost there!"

Dia holds a finger up to her lips, whispering, "Can you be quiet? People might hear us!" But she also picks up her pace, glad that they can finally be out of there, despite knowing that they'll have to take exactly the same route back. Mari told them before that they can knock on the flap when they arrive so she can quietly help them out, so Dia knocks sharply three times. Kanan blows out the candle, and they both await Mari. However, the person who opens it instead of her is Yoshiko.

"You're both here for the party, right? Mari told me you'd come." Stretching a hand out, she greets them. Dia thankfully grabs it and steps out, Kanan following. The sudden light causes them to squint a little, but they take the time to look around the room. A figure rushes towards them, none other than Mari herself. She leaps on top of her friends, pulling them into a large hug.

"Hello ladies! I'm so happy you're here!"

"You should be. I didn't just waste my time walking down _that thing_ for nothing," Dia answers, leaning back against the wall once Mari lets go of her.

"We'll have to stay here for the party because somebody might notice us if we go out into the middle of it all," Kanan points out.

They're interrupted when the guests go silent. Kanan cranes her neck to see what's going on, and she notices Riko walking up on stage, taking her seat behind the piano. Mari claps her hands together in excitement.

"She's up! Let's see what she's capable of!"

Chika and You are standing behind the curtains, poking their heads around to watch. Riko gently lays her fingers on the keys and begins to play.

It's simple at first, until the middle where it gradually gets louder. Her hands dart across the keys, effortlessly striking chord after chord perfectly. It's graceful, Yoshiko can't help but think of her playing like a dancer, moving smoothly and swiftly. Everyone has their attention solely focused on the pianist at the front. Eventually, the playing fades out and the last note is hit. The hall erupts in applause as Riko stands up to take a bow. _So this is the new librarian._

Once the clapping ends, Riko goes back behind the curtain, where she finds an awestruck Chika and You.

"That was _amazing_ , Riko!" Chika gushes. You nods, still unable to take her eyes off the piano on the stage.

"We need to be onstage now for our magic act, so feel free to do what you want."

Chika lifts up the curtain, striding out confidently onto the stage with You following. Riko starts to head out to the front to watch them properly, but somebody suddenly grasps her arm.

"Yoshiko?" The maid laughs apologetically.

"Mari told me to take care of you whilst you're here. 'Only the best hospitality for our pianist', she told me." Yoshiko loosens her grip, allowing Riko to lead the way.

They go down to the front, just in time to see Chika pull a string of ribbons from behind You's hair. The audience gasps in surprise, and Riko can feel that small smile creeping onto her face. She finds magic exciting, not that she knows much about it, but she likes the mystery of it all.

"So, I think we've got another object around here," You addresses the audience, "Would anybody like to come up to help us find it?" She winks, and that is the exact moment the crowd raise their hands in the air, begging to be picked. However, You locks eyes with Riko in the middle of the audience, and she holds her hand out to her.

"Miss Sakurauchi, if you will."

Yoshiko's eyes follow Riko as she steps up onto the stage, her cheeks a light pink from the sudden spotlight. Riko stands between the two entertainers, unsure of what to do next.

"Can you turn your back to the audience please?" Chika requests, and Riko obeys.

There's another hushed silence as everybody waits for the trick. Chika grins, dramatically reaching into Riko's hair, taking something out of it. There's a collective gasp when she holds up a feather, black as night.

" _This_ is what we wanted. Thank you very much, Miss Sakurauchi!"

Riko turns back around at the sound of cheering. Chika hands her the feather, making a big show of her generosity.

"Have it as a small gift for joining us today," she says.

"H-How did you do that?" Riko stutters, lost for words. Magic really is fascinating, and now she has experienced it firsthand.

Chika winks. "That's a secret."

Once the clapping ends, Riko exits the stage. She puts a hand up to her hair to smooth it down, but she freezes when she realises _exactly_ how the trick happened. She can't stop the small smile on her face. Chika really is sneaky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party draws to a close. The next day, Ruby visits the village for the first time, meeting Hanamaru.

It's not long until the party ends. Yoshiko escorts Riko to introduce her to guests under Mari's command. Mari herself stays with Kanan and Dia the entire time, talking to them about all different kinds of things.

Chika and You stay on stage until their voices are hoarse from speaking so much. Once they get off, You rushes away, leaving Chika on her own. She decides to find Kanan and wait for You to get back.

She does return after about half an hour, as though nothing happened.

"How'd it go?" Chika whispers.

"It went fine. Honestly, you need to stop worrying so much." You replies. Chika fiddles with her shirt.

"And you left no traces?"

"None."

Chika sighs, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. There's a glass chandelier at the top, so big that it could crush almost everybody in the hall if it fell. You dislikes it when Chika is this silent; she's so different to the bright and bubbly person that she usually is.

"Why won't you quit your job?" Chika asks, still not making eye contact with You.

"Dunno. It... It's hard to leave something I've been in for such a long time." You wraps her arms around Chika, burying her head in her shoulder. There's the sweet scent of oranges on her clothes, a smell that always makes You feel better.

"Maybe one day, though."

\---

As the party is drawing to a close and the guests are beginning to leave, Yoshiko is helping to tidy up, Riko following close behind her.

"I'm sorry you have to stay with me whilst I do this. Mari told me not to leave you out of my sight." Yoshiko apologises, picking a napkin up from the floor.

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Riko asks. 

"I'm sure."

They stay in silence for a few minutes, Riko watching as Yoshiko tidies up. She's still holding onto the feather, stroking it with her thumb. Eventually, she decides to tap the maid on the shoulder.

"Yoshiko."

"Hm?" She turns around with an armful of litter.

"I just want to say... Thanks for the treatment tonight. It must be awfully annoying for you to be dragging the new librarian around with you." Riko steps in a little closer. With a giggle, she secures the feather in Yoshiko's bun.

"It's not much, but take it as a token of my gratitude." Riko steps back, admiring her work. Yoshiko puts a hand up to her hair to feel it, blushing when she notices Riko's warm smile on her.

"I should go now. Thanks for everything tonight. I'll see you around." And Riko bows, before walking out of the hall quietly. 

"How cute." Yoshiko jumps at the sudden sound of Mari's voice behind her.

"Did you just get here?" Yoshiko asks.

"Yep, I just said goodbye to Kanan and Dia. Hey," Mari begins, noticing the feather, "Did Riko give that to you?"

Yoshiko nods in response. Mari smirks.

"Does she-?"

Yoshiko cuts her off before she can continue. She knows what she'll ask, always being desperate for gossip.

"No. I need to finish cleaning now, so please do what you want."

"If you insist." Mari exits the hall, singing a soft tune to herself.

\---

The next morning, Yoshiko chooses to change her hairstyle for once from the plain bun. She wants the feather to be noticeable, it's the least she can do to show Riko how much she likes it. After a while of experimenting, she settles on a small bun on the side of her hair, putting the feather through the middle of it. Perhaps now she won't be so normal.

Mari once again orders her to take a small stack of books back to the village. Where, coincidentally, Kanan is taking Ruby for the first time.

"And make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Understood?" Dia narrows her eyes at Kanan, having finished drilling her about what to do at the village.

"I think I've got all that."

"Good. I'll see you when you get back." Dia's maid opens the door for her sister and the governess. 

Kanan holds Ruby's hand as they go down the path, where the coach is awaiting them. She helps Ruby onto it, then she climbs on herself. 

The entire journey there, Ruby is silent. She stares vacantly out of the window, staying like that the whole time.

They go to the library. Kanan needs to drop off some books for Dia, and she decides that it won't hurt to stay there for a while to let Ruby look around.

When they enter, Yoshiko is already there, engaged in a conversation with Hanamaru at the front. At the sound of the bell, Hanamaru looks up.

"Hello, Kanan! And- who's this?" She says, nodding towards Ruby, who is standing a couple of feet behind Kanan.

"She's Dia's sister. I teach her. She's the same age as you, actually." Kanan pats Ruby on the back, gently pushing her forward. Ruby, feeling Hanamaru's interested gaze on her, tilts her head down, her eyes to the floor. 

"Ya don't need to feel so scared around me, Ruby. Look, I'm harmless." Hanamaru lifts the flap open, walking over to her. She holds out her hand. Ruby looks at it for a few moments, before tentatively taking it.

"See! Let's be friends!"

And Ruby nods. She turns her head, taking in the large room.

"Is Riko here?" Kanan asks.

"Yeah, she's at the back sorting out some books." Hanamaru points over to the other side, where Riko seems to be behind a bookcase. Some strands of her hair are poking out from it.

"Thank you. Ruby, you can stay with Hanamaru and Yoshiko if you want." Kanan hurries off in the direction of Riko, leaving Ruby standing in front of the other two.

Hanamaru smiles apologetically. "I need to go and put books back on the shelf. You can talk to Yoshiko, right? You know her." She grabs the trolley, pulling it with her as she heads to a bookcase in the corner of the room.

There's an awkward silence between Yoshiko and Ruby. They are both friends, but it is still hard to start conversations knowing that they are from opposing families. Yoshiko clears her throat.

"So it's your first time here?"

"Yes. Dia never let me come here before. She only made me come with Kanan today because she wants me to be stronger. She knows I'm weak, though."

Ruby lowers her head again after her statement, embarrassed at how much she said. Yoshiko doesn't properly know how to respond to this, so she tries to get Ruby to open up to her more.

"Why would she think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? My entire life has been spent walking in Dia's shadow, knowing that I won't be able to live up to the expectations my family has for me," Ruby suddenly snaps. This is far from the quiet, polite girl that Yoshiko knows. Tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

Before she can stop them, the tears spill from Ruby's eyes. Yoshiko whips her head around, hoping that Hanamaru, Kanan or Riko will come to help her. She's not good with situations like this, but it seems like she'll have to be the one to comfort Ruby as not one of the others are in sight. Hanamaru and Riko are in the room beside the library, and Kanan is now next door at the grocery shop.

"Damn," Yoshiko mutters under her breath. She awkwardly wraps her arms around Ruby, who only cries harder, but she tries to stop the tears.

Yoshiko can hear Ruby whisper, "I'm so useless. Why am I crying over something like this? Dia's gonna-"

"Hey," Yoshiko cuts her off, pulling her in closer. "You don't need to spend your life worrying about Dia. It's your life, not hers."

"But she's right. I'm a baby. There's no way I'll be able to take over the Kurosawa family."

"You're not." Yoshiko makes a mental reminder to ask Ruby later why she has been chosen to lead the Kurosawas when she's older instead of Dia, the older sister. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"No, that's not true."

"It is." Yoshiko's firm voice makes Ruby fall silent. Her grip on Yoshiko's dress loosens and she looks up.

Yoshiko continues. "You're able to handle the pressure that you're under. You're so polite, and kind, and you didn't give up or break from the high expectations your family has of you. I'd call that strong."

Ruby hastily wipes her eyes with her handkerchief, unable to speak. Yoshiko lets go of her waist, instead laying her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"So don't be hard on yourself. If I were you, I'd have left a long time ago." She smiles.

Before Ruby can reply, the door opens again and Hanamaru walks in. She stops when she sees the scene in front of her, causing Yoshiko's face to turn a bright red. She removes her hands from Ruby's shoulders, smoothing her dress, unsure of where to place her focus.

"You've been talking to Yoshiko?" Hanamaru asks. She picks up a book from a small stack on the table, handing it to Ruby.

"You can keep this. Nobody will ever find out, right?"

Ruby takes the book with caution. It seems to be a popular fictional story, showing the journey of a young woman as she handles various events in her life.

"Thank you," Ruby whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Hanamaru goes back behind the counter. 

Ruby turns to Yoshiko. "She's so nice..." Her gaze lingers on Hanamaru for a few seconds before the front door swings open and Kanan enters.

"We're leaving now, Ruby."

Without another word, Ruby lowers her head to Yoshiko and Hanamaru and exits with her governess.

"I should get going too. Bye, Zuramaru." Yoshiko follows after them, going in a different direction to them once she's out.

She strokes the feather in her hair for the fourth time since she left. Nothing has happened today to make her feel special. Actually, she feels even more normal after she told Ruby just how strong she is. It makes Yoshiko wonder if there really is anything special about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter! Updates might slow down for a week or two just until I get exams out of the way, but I will try not to go completely quiet haha. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko and Mari are suddenly called to the Kurosawa residence. What they find out there is a big shock.

Yoshiko is standing behind Mari, doing up her dress as Mari sits down, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

"You really love that feather, don't you?" Mari chuckles.

Lowering her head so Mari couldn't see the small blush on her face, Yoshiko doesn't reply. Instead, she fiddles with the ribbon at the back of Mari's dress, attempting to undo a bad knot she just made.

"You messed up another knot? Sometimes you are really clumsy," Mari states, turning her head slightly. "I don't mind, though. It just gives you more character."

Yoshiko finally pulls the ribbon free, sighing with relief when she quickly puts it back into a bow, much neater this time.

"Is that a good thing?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mari stands up. She smooths her dress down, swaying herself in front of the mirror to see how well it fits. "Of course it's a good thing. I don't like boring people."

"Am I boring?" Yoshiko suddenly questions. Her eyes narrow as she remains in front of Mari, her arms by her side.

"What's gotten into you so quickly? And no, I wouldn't say you're boring." Mari leaves the room, picking up her dress so that it doesn't get dirty.

Yoshiko stays where she is, looking at herself in the mirror. With the exception of her feather and side-bun, she seems very... average. Her dress is a plain maid's one: black with a white apron tied to the front of it.

She remembers when she met Mari for the first time. Her own parents are wealthy missionaries, traveling all over the world. They brought her to the Ohara household before they left on a long journey, saying that they found Yoshiko a job because they couldn't take her with them. It was hard at first; Yoshiko is naturally clumsy, and she continuously worried about how she presented herself in front of Mari and the rest of the family. She received letters from her parents every two months, she still does. However, once she reads them, she leaves them under the bed, not to be touched again.

Time passed and she began warming up to Mari. She found out about her forbidden friendship with Dia, the eldest daughter of the rival Kurosawa family, and Kanan, a governess for Dia's younger sister and heir to the family, Ruby. She became friends with Hanamaru, a new worker in the library at the time, and then Chika and You, regular visitors to the library.

She would say that right now, her life is fairly average.

Yoshiko snaps out of her thoughts, skipping after Mari, who is now heading towards the entrance of the house. She walks ahead of her to hold the door open for her. Then, Yoshiko follows her, going down to where the coach meets them.

She helps Mari onto the carriage, jumping on herself afterwards.

"I don't think I've ever been called to the Kurosawa house before..." Mari mutters, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do you know what it's for?" Yoshiko asks. Mari shakes her head.

"No, but we'll find out when we get there."

\---

Yoshiko hops off the carriage outside of the Kurosawa residence. She holds out her hand to Mari, who takes it, carefully stepping out. It really is an impressive place. There are fountains on both sides of the front garden, a path in-between them leading to the entrance. Mari and Yoshiko walk down the path, feeling somewhat nervous, despite not showing it.

Yoshiko knocks on the large brown door in front of them. There's a pause, and the door creaks open to reveal a maid.

"Are you here to see Mr Kurosawa?"

"Yes. Can you lead us to him?" Mari replies. The maid gestures for them to follow her. Yoshiko looks around in awe as they go up long staircases and pass many rooms. There's something odd about this mansion, Yoshiko can't help but think. Sure, it's all grand and posh, yet it feels cold. As though nobody lives here, or all warmth and character has been completely sucked out of it. She makes sure to stay as quiet as possible; the coldness is almost intimidating.

The maid eventually brings them to a room at the end of a corridor. The doors here are even bigger than the ones they passed as they were coming here. It shows it's a place of importance. She raps loudly on the door a couple of times, and a deep voice inside calls, "Come in." Nodding towards Yoshiko and Mari to tell them that they can enter, she holds it open for them both.

And Yoshiko is given a shock when the person standing timidly beside the man in the office is none other than Ruby. She's dressed in a fine gown, her hair curled into ringlets and a thin silver chain with a ruby pendant around her neck. Her arms are stationary by her side; it's almost as if she's a statue, or even more accurately, a doll. Something that she clearly doesn't like the idea of judging by the uncomfortable expression on her face, which quickly morphs into something more emotionless when she realises that Yoshiko is watching her.

Ruby's father clears his throat. "Do you know why I called you here today, Miss Ohara?"

Mari's eyes narrow. "No. I wasn't given any information. Will you tell me?"

Yoshiko is too focused on Ruby to take any notice of the uncharacteristically serious and sharp tone Mari is using.

"I have to. Now, did your parents tell you that they will be leaving temporarily on business starting tomorrow?"

"They did not. What's it got to do with you?"

Yoshiko snaps out of her thoughts after hearing this statement. Mari's voice is cold, almost as cold as the feeling she's getting from this house. She turns her head to Mari, trying to warn her not to be so rude to her superiors. But she stops when she hears a laugh coming from Ruby's father.

"It's got plenty to do with me. Why? Because my daughter here will be supervising you whilst they're away."

"What?" Neither Mari or Yoshiko can believe their ears. Why would Ruby, a 16 year old from a rival family, be asked to supervise Mari Ohara, an 18 year old?

Mr Kurosawa pushes Ruby forward. Her eyes are cast downwards, but her head is still lifted so that she won't be scolded. "She needs to get some experience before she takes over the family. I made a very generous offer to your family in return for keeping her there a while. They couldn't refuse me."

He smirks, and Yoshiko clenches her fist in silent anger

"By 'generous offer', do you mean threats?" Mari mumbles, but it's still loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe. But this will all be over when your parents return in a month. You'll go back to normal in no time at all."

"Depends what you call normal." Mari grits her teeth, not attempting to hide her obvious anger. "There's got to be some other reason for this. You can't just lend your daughter to your _rival_ family for a month, especially not the daughter who will be taking over the family."

Ruby's face turns bright red which can't even be hidden under all her makeup. Yoshiko can tell that she's close to tears, but she is stuck in her spot, unable to step forward to help her out of fear that she might get yelled at for touching her.

Because after all, Ruby's father doesn't know about Yoshiko's friendship with her, or Mari's friendship with Dia and Kanan.

Mari puts up a hand. "Do what you want. There's no way I can ever oppose a man in a higher position than me, right?" She turns to leave, waving her arm towards Yoshiko to tell her to leave as well. Yoshiko takes one last look back at Ruby, whose hands are gripping her gown, before leaving.

They go back to the coach in silence. Yoshiko just wishes to be at home, where everything is normal and she doesn't have to worry about relationships between families or anything like that. She pauses. _Or even better yet, the library where she can meet Riko and Hanamaru._ She shakes her head, getting these thoughts out.

But then again, Yoshiko _did_ wish to have some excitement in her life. Or something that would make her seem less normal than she is. Perhaps she is getting her wish, just in the wrong way.

\---

She reaches up into the shelf, picking out a book. It's dusty, and she lightly blows on it to make out the cover properly. _Perfect_. Yoshiko flips it open, landing on a page with a large picture in the middle of it of a black cloak.

It's a book about dark magic, a topic that has been heavily discussed for many years. Yoshiko had been sitting in her room when she suddenly remembered hearing somebody talking about it a long time ago. It made her curious, so she had gone down to the library in the house to find a book about it.

Yoshiko goes back up to her room armed with her book, shutting the door behind her when she gets there so she can read in peace. And for the next few hours, she escapes into a world she has never seen before. An exciting world, more eventful than her current one. She reads about pentagrams and candles and fallen angels and a whole lot of other things. With each page she turns, her enthusiasm grows even more, until she feels as though she is about to burst.

She wants to be someone special, someone who people will look at and immediately say, "That's Yoshiko." Maybe this is the key. Maybe she has found her path to becoming somebody.

She shuts the book, her eyes shimmering with joy.

She goes to bed with a plan to go to the village tomorrow to find some equipment, possibly stopping by in the library as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this a lot more regularly now that my exams are over, so look forward to that!
> 
> Firstly, sorry that this chapter is kinda short. They will get longer in the future once the story gets more eventful. Also I was deciding whether to continue binging LWA which I just started (it's amazing so far by the way), or write more of this, but then I remembered it's Mari's birthday, so of course I had to get this chapter out today for her!
> 
> Also, I've got plenty of ideas for future chapters, but the problem is that those chapters aren't just yet. I want to get other plot points covered first until we get into the real good stuff that I've been waiting to write for ages ahaha.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko gets into her new hobby, but not without talking to Riko first. Chika and You offer to help her.

Ruby is brought to the Ohara house the next day by Kanan. Yoshiko shows her around under Mari's orders.

It should be easy enough to do because they already know each other, but that's precisely the problem. There's an underlying tension the whole time as Yoshiko leads Ruby into various parts of the house, resulting in awkward silences and small talk that's far too formal for Yoshiko's liking. Ruby isn't as open to her as she usually is, either. It's as though they're meeting for the first time.

When Mari lets Yoshiko do what she wants for the rest of the day, she chooses to go into the village to carry out her plan. What she didn't take into consideration the night before, however, is that Ruby would be with her. Which is a problem, especially as Mari asked Yoshiko beforehand to keep Ruby with her.

So she takes Ruby into the village with her, dropping her off at the library with Hanamaru as she goes into the other shops to pick up her things.

The worker at the magic shop is surprised to see a maid buying a cloak, crystal ball and mat among other things, but he doesn't question her.

Yoshiko arrives back in the library an hour later with all of her items to find Ruby talking to Hanamaru. She manages to overhear some of their conversation, but she doesn't interrupt, staying in the back of the library instead. That is, until she feels somebody lightly tap her shoulder.

She squeaks, whirling around to come face to face with Riko, who smiles apologetically.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," she says before Yoshiko can get a chance to speak.

"No, it's fine. I was just a little surprised."

Riko walks past her, sitting down at a table in the corner of the room. She waves a hand towards Yoshiko, beckoning her over. Picking her bags back up, Yoshiko goes to join her, sitting opposite her.

Pointing at the bags, Riko asks, "What have you got here? Are you sure you're allowed to buy so much?"

Yoshiko laughs. She pulls her items out of their bags, laying them on the table.

"Mari doesn't mind at all. She's got so much money that she doesn't even know what to do with most of it."

But Riko isn't listening. Instead, she picks up the crystal ball with careful fingers, examining it.

"This is dark magic, isn't it? What's gotten you so interested?" She questions quietly. She doesn't seem disgusted or in shock, but curious.

Yoshiko doesn't speak for a few seconds, waiting for Riko to yell at her about why dark magic is _wrong_ , but it never happens.

She does reply eventually. "I was just looking for a hobby that would make me less... normal, if that makes any sense."

Yoshiko ducks her head so that Riko can't see the blush on her face from embarrassment. She realises how stupid she just sounded. _Being interested in an art that would make a pitiful maid stand out from everybody else?_ It makes her feel like slapping herself.

However, Riko doesn't scorn her, or laugh teasingly. She places the crystal ball back down, glancing over all the other objects.

And she remembers the magic act that Chika and You performed at Mari's ball. It thrilled her to be watching something so unexplainable and mysterious. When Chika pulled the feather out of her hair, the same one that Yoshiko is wearing now, excitement was rushing through her body. It felt so sophisticated and so surreal.

She looks back to Yoshiko, whose head is still bowed. _And Yoshiko also takes an interest in the unknown._ She's bored with a unchanging routine, and she just wishes for some excitement, something that she'd personally chase if it meant she could be special.

Riko giggles. Maybe they are similar, after all.

"I see what you mean. I like magic too, just not the kind that you're into."

"So like the kind that Chika and You does?"

Riko nods. Yoshiko raises her head again, a large smile on her face because Riko hasn't turned her away, or anything of the sort. She's so welcoming and warm.

As if on cue, the door slams open and Chika and You stroll in, taking their usual seats at the front of the library.

"Hello Hanamaru! How's it going?" Chika greets the librarian.

Hanamaru turns around, smiling at them. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, just the usual..." You begins, but her voice trails off as her eyes follow the direction Chika is looking in. It's Riko and Yoshiko, their conversation paused to listen to the new arrivals.

You notices the mischievous smirk that Chika is wearing as she waves at them.

"You two getting along well?" Chika calls across the room. She pushes back her chair, standing up, and she goes over to them.

"Uh... Yes?" Yoshiko replies, unsure of what to say. Her eyes dart over to Riko, pleading for help.

"We were just having a discussion about our hobbies. I think Yoshiko is really kind." At this response, Chika looks over the table, at all of Yoshiko's items, whilst Yoshiko herself feels like crawling under the table for the second time that day.

"Hm? Dark magic? That certainly is interesting... I think you'd get on just fine with Yoshiko." Chika winks suggestively at Riko, who only raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah, well, I should be working now. There are books that need to be put back," Riko says, standing up and smoothing down her dress. "We'll talk later?"

Yoshiko nods, and Riko waves, before disappearing into the room beside the library.

Chika waits a few moments until she knows she's out of sight, and she turns to Yoshiko, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"So," Chika begins, a grin spreading across her face, "What do you think of Riko?"

"Just... That she's a good friend. She's nice to me," Yoshiko replies simply.

"That's not what I'm getting from your small conversation," You helpfully pipes up from behind them. Chika holds a thumbs up to her, getting closer to Yoshiko.

"Just how dense can the two of you be?"

"What?" Yoshiko blinks, having no idea what Chika is trying to get across to her.

Chika removes her arm from around her, patting her shoulder. She moves backwards so she's in Yoshiko's full view.

"Aren't the two of you perfect for each other? I mean, if it were anybody else, they surely woulda shunned you for liking dark magic."

Yoshiko promptly turns red. "It's just because she's my friend."

"Me and You are also friends with Riko. But we certainly don't make lovey-dovey eyes at each other as we have a deep chat about whatever you were talking about."

 _Am I really that obvious?_ You wraps her arms around Yoshiko's neck from behind.

"Just let us help you win the heart of the beautiful red-haired librarian," she whispers in Yoshiko's ear.

Now, You also has her ways of persuasion, one of which she's displaying right now, getting close to Yoshiko so she can't refuse. It's all in good fun, but Yoshiko knows that both Chika and You wouldn't stop until she finally admitted something.

They're similar to Mari, in a way. Not giving up on something until they got it.

But then, Yoshiko had never even considered being romantically interested in Riko before. She could have sworn she just saw her as a friend. So why was she getting so easily flustered around her?

"F- fine..." She mutters.

"Yay!" Chika pumps a fist in the air, and You moves away from Yoshiko, joining Chika instead.

"We won't fail!"

And then Chika grabs You, kissing her in celebration.

"You two really can't keep yourselves subtle, can you?" Yoshiko sighs in mock exasperation.

"Neither can you," Chika points out.

Picking her items up from the table to put them back in the bag, Yoshiko can't help but feel a wave of excitement.

She looks over to the front of the room, where Hanamaru and Ruby are reading a book together. They seem so content together that it's almost a shame that Yoshiko has to take Ruby home with her.

"Ruby, let's go." Holding the door open, she beckons Ruby over.

"We'll see you later." And Yoshiko closes the door behind them.

\---

Her room is now perfect. After an hour of carefully arranging her belongings, it feels more homely, even though ominous objects really shouldn't be considered homely. But to Yoshiko, they are.

"And now for a name..." She mutters to herself. She remembers reading that some people created alternate names for themselves, as though they're an entirely different entity.

"Yoshiko... Yoshiko. How about...?" Her voice trails off as she strains to think of something. She paces around her newly furnished room (of course, not much was done to it, but it's enough to satisfy her), and she suddenly stops the moment an idea comes to her.

"Yohane!" She laughs in delight. It's a _perfect_ name. "The fallen angel Yohane!" It rolls off the tongue so easily; it's like it's made for her. She can't help feeling a little proud of herself.

Still though, she won't be using this name in front of anyone, unless they're close to her... maybe. She can't have Mari's family be weirded out by the sudden name change.

The first person to come to mind is Riko. She's sure that the librarian wouldn't mind whatever she does, being so accepting of her hobby. She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She can't always let her mind wander to Riko, even if Chika and You are going to set them up together.

She leaves her bedroom, going to the one that is allocated for Ruby. Creaking the door open slightly, she sees Ruby sitting on the bed, tears streaking her face.

"Ruby..." But Yoshiko doesn't want to seem like a spy, so she reluctantly walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika and You are the best wingmen tbh, also they are actually together romantically already in this story. I'll probably include a flashback in future chapters as to exactly how they got together...
> 
> Also get ready for The Angst in the next couple of chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month passes by quickly, and Yoshiko and Mari receive a shock.

"It's so nice out here... It's a shame we won't be getting this weather any longer. It's already October..." Chika says, leaning back in her chair outside of a cafe.

You hums in agreement, taking another sip of her drink in front of her. "Where's Ruby? Shouldn't she be with you?" She asks, putting her drink down and turning to Kanan, who is sitting with them.

"She's at the Ohara residence for a while. Her father requested for her to stay there."

Chika shuffles forward, her chair scraping against the stone paving. "The Ohara house? But aren't you supposed to be enemies or something?"

"I guess. I still don't know the details. I wasn't told why Ruby was suddenly asked to go there whilst Mari's parents are away," Kanan replies.

"Come to think of it, you weren't there with Ruby when she came to the library the other day with Yoshiko," You points out. She taps on the table, looking around them. She scrunches her nose up in disgust. "These rich people really like to flaunt their wealth, don't they?"

The other customers are sitting around business checks and cards, wearing top hats and suits, and are smoking cigarettes.

"We never got that luxury," Chika murmurs in a bored tone.

Kanan laughs. "You're not too bad off, either. You have somewhere to live and you aren't out on the streets."

"True..."

"I remember when you girls first started working," Kanan begins. Both Chika and You turn back to her with attentive expressions.

"You were an immediate hit, Chika. Everyone loved you. And as for You, you didn't want to be an entertainer at first because of your other job-," You shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "-but you soon grew to love it."

Chika rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "It's only because of your connections with the Kurosawa family that we even made it this far in the first place. And now even the Ohara family hires us."

"So you're friends with both sides," Kanan states.

"Yeah, you could say that." Chika tilts her head up to the sky, folding her arms. "And now we've got a newcomer in the mix, too. You and I are going to set her up with Yoshiko."

"You mean Riko?"

"Precisely!" Standing up, Chika slams her fists on the table in excitement, almost knocking over You's drink. "I can't wait! We'll be able to go to balls as two couples! Think about it: Chika and You bringing along the stylish couple Yoshiko and Riko!" She pauses. "You might want to come with Dia and Mari, too. Then it'll be three couples!"

"I don't think Kanan, Dia and Mari counts as a couple..." You corrects Chika.

"You get what I'm saying! Anyway, Kanan, would the three of you go as girlfriends or just friends?" Chika leans forward, cupping her face in her hands with her elbows sitting on the table.

"Wait, _what_?"

\---

"What's wrong, Yoshiko? You haven't been yourself lately," Mari asks as Yoshiko sweeps behind a portrait.

She shakes her head, not replying. She doesn't want to tell Mari that she's been thinking about Ruby for the past few days, ever since she saw her crying in her room.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Our relationship isn't limited to you just being my maid."

Out of all people, Mari knows the issues that come with class more than anyone. She prefers breaking the barriers between herself and others lower than her on the social ladder. This is why she's so close to Yoshiko; she sees her more as a good friend than anything.

"I'm fine. Really." Yoshiko manages a smile as she reaches up to dust a corner.

"Oh, and by the way," Mari gets closer to her, "I've seen your bedroom. Quite an interesting hobby you have there."

Oh no. Yoshiko tries to laugh it off, but it comes off an an awkward cackle.

"Well- I..."

Mari clamps a hand down on Yoshiko's shoulder. "You don't need to be ashamed. I'll call you Yohane if you want, my fallen angel." She winks, and Yoshiko feels herself wanting to sink into the floor.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

There's a short silence as Yoshiko turns her attention back to her cleaning, Mari watching her, rocking on her feet.

"I'll be going over to Dia's place today. You know, for hanging out as usual," she states. "I'll be leaving in a minute."

Yoshiko doesn't need to ask Mari if she needs company as she heads there, because she already asked plenty of times before and the answer she got was always no. Mari told her that she didn't want her to get in trouble if they were found out. So Yoshiko just goes about her business like always whilst Mari is visiting her friends.

"I'll be late if I don't hurry. I'll be back soon!" With a flick of her hair, Mari skips down the hall, humming a tune to herself.

Yoshiko watches her back as she exits, a soft smile on her face. Mari would always accept her, it's just something she sometimes takes for granted. Did she have to worry about what Mari thought of her? Probably not.

Out of her peripheral vision, she can just see Ruby's head poking around the door of her bedroom. With a small gasp when she notices that Yoshiko is looking at her, she hurriedly retreats back inside.

Yoshiko narrows her eyes, but she doesn't think much of it, given how shy Ruby is.

\---

The rest of the month passes by quickly, in a similar way. Ruby continues to act jumpy and even more shy than she usually is, and Yoshiko fully embraces herself in her fallen angel persona. She doesn't come across Chika or You for a while, so she wonders if they really are up to something. A big plan, maybe.

In the meantime, she visits the library regularly to talk to Riko. She brings Ruby along with her, knowing that she likes being with Hanamaru. And every time they have to leave, Ruby always looks back wistfully at her new friend.

When it's time for Ruby to go back, Kanan comes over with a carriage to take her. Yoshiko and Mari wave her off, before going back into the house.

"Well that was an experience," Mari sighs once Yoshiko has finished cleaning Ruby's room. "I'm still just as confused as before. Why was Ruby asked to stay here? I have no idea."

Yoshiko doesn't respond, as she tries in vain to figure it out herself.

"I'll be in the library if you need me. Bye!" Mari turns to leave.

But before she can, Yoshiko suddenly realises everything. A flash in her mind provides all the pieces of the puzzle for her. This is bad. Very bad. She spins around, calling to Mari.

"Wait! I think I know why-"

She can't continue, as another maid comes hurrying into the room clutching a piece of paper in an envelope.

 _No. This can't be._ Yoshiko stares at the maid as she clears her throat, a serious expression lining her features.

"Miss Ohara."

"Yes?" Mari asks, ignoring what Yoshiko has to say.

"You've been asked to go to the Kurosawa house again. I've arranged a carriage to take you there. You need to be there as soon as possible. Also, you aren't allowed to take Miss Tsushima with you."

"Got it." Mari nods at the maid, who bows and leaves.

This is exactly what Yoshiko feared would happen. It took her too long to figure it out, and now-

"I've got to go. I'll be back soon."

Mari leaves, and now Yoshiko is standing alone in the room, shaking with disbelief and fear. She grits her teeth, heading back up to her bedroom so she can try to distract herself from the inevitable whilst Mari is gone.

"The fallen angel Yohane is here!" She yells, slamming her door open. Shutting it behind her, she looks over her belongings with satisfaction. She picks up the crystal ball, examining it carefully.

"So it is true. Today will be a very bad day for all of us."

\---

Mari returns a few hours later, and Yoshiko's suspicions are confirmed. Her face is drained of all colour, her hands trembling as she steps into the hall, yet she still attempts to put on a shaky smile.

"How was it?" Yoshiko asks, stepping closer to her.

"It... I-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. After all, fallen angels are known for bringing bad luck."

Mari laughs feebly at this poor joke, but she shakes her head, clenching her fists.

"Mr Kurosawa found out."

That was all she had to say for Yoshiko to fully understand.

"It turns out that Ruby was brought here to spy on us to see if we have any connections with the rest of the Kurosawa family. I should have known about this. Dia and Kanan are now in big trouble because of me."

Having it put into words only makes it worse for Yoshiko. Her mouth opens to speak but no words come out. It's at times like this where she wishes she could be less awkward, and more able to help those in trouble. She hates seeing Mari like this.

"I'll go to my room. You're free for the rest of the day."

Mari's gaze lingers on Yoshiko after she says this, like she doesn't want to leave. It's like she's waiting for some sort of protest, something to make it better. But when Yoshiko doesn't say anything, she tears her eyes away, running up the stairs. Yoshiko can't do anything but watch her.

She doesn't know if it's the best thing to do in this situation, but she goes to the village. The library, to be precise. She quietly opens the door, but the bell still rings, and Riko hurries out from the room beside the library to greet her. She holds up a hand to wave at her, but she stops when she sees how upset her friend seems. Instead, she gently brings her over to a table and chairs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The concern in Riko's voice is enough to make Yoshiko want to cry. But fallen angels don't cry. They're supposed to be heartless. So why is she so full of emotions?

"I'm fine," she manages to croak out. Riko is silent for a moment, waiting for details, but when Yoshiko doesn't give any, she reaches forward, pulling her into a hug.

"I heard what happened. Hanamaru told me."

"Hanamaru?"

Riko buries her head into Yoshiko's shoulder, stroking her back. "The pressure became too much for Ruby. She broke down and confessed everything to Hanamaru. I didn't have a clue that any of this was even going on."

Yoshiko's mind wanders back to when she found Ruby crying in her temporary bedroom. Of course. She knows how her family is trying to toughen her up to become the head of the Kurosawa family.

There was also that time when Mari told Yoshiko that she'd go over to see Dia and Kanan, and Ruby was there, silently watching them. It also explains why she was so jumpy and quiet, not wanting to give anything away.

Riko continues. "I was also told why Ruby was chosen to be the Kurosawa head instead of Dia. Apparently, their parents were suspicious of Dia from the start when she suddenly started disappearing to her room and stayed there for hours on end. They don't trust her to guard an entire family and its possessions."

Everything is now falling in place, except none of it is being fixed. How can it be fixed?

"What are you going to do?" Riko ends the hug abruptly, asking Yoshiko this question.

"What _can_ fallen angels do?"

There's a fond smile on Riko's face. "I'm sure that there's a lot we can do. I'll help you as much as I can."

She stands up, holding out her hand to Yoshiko, who firmly takes it.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO.
> 
> But believe me I've got bigger things planned for this fic involving a future ball... but that's not for a while yet so let's focus on how much ruby needs a hug


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia and Ruby have a little chat. Meanwhile, Kanan tries to come to terms with her situation.

"Ruby."

The door opens, just a little bit, so that Dia's head is poking through. Ruby is sitting on the floor in front of her bed, her head in her arms and her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She lifts her head up at the sound of her sister's voice. It's obvious she's been crying.

"Dia... I'm s-"

Dia walks over to her, sitting beside her. She rubs her back whilst Ruby tries to hold in her sobs.

"I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to get you in trouble. You can punish me however you want. Send me to boarding school or something."

Dia raises her eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"Why would I do that?"

Ruby grits her teeth. "I ruined everything for you! You can't even be around Miss Ohara anymore! And... Miss Matsuura might be sent away. It's all my fault."

It's then that Dia realises that she has never been paying any attention to her younger sister. She never asked how she was, or even talked to her about anything. She didn't see any reason to; it was all in black and white for her. Ruby would become the Kurosawa head and Dia would be there if she ever needed anything.

That was all their relationship came down to: Dia making sure that Ruby never got in trouble. But now, it's the opposite. And Dia is already in trouble because of something that Ruby was forced to do.

"I'll make sure that Kanan isn't sent away. And as for Mari, well, it can't be helped. It's my fault for letting her do this anyway."

"But still... I couldn't stand up to Father. I didn't tell him that I didn't want to do it. You have the right to be angry with me."

Ruby runs a hand through her hair, turning her head to face Dia properly. She looks far more stoic now than ever before. Is it because she's trying to get rid of her weaknesses? Or is she simply hiding them under a mask to make Dia proud of her? Not even Ruby herself knows the answer.

"But why would I punish you like that? I'm your sister," Dia replies, covering up the hurt in her voice.

"You've always been strict on me. You never even let me go out to the village until just a couple of months ago."

Dia stops. It is true, but she had always thought that it was natural for people to be strict on their sisters. Especially ones who have to take over their families.

"It's because I care about you," she eventually says. She stands up, and begins heading out of the door. "But you do have a point."

The door shuts behind Dia. It's a painful silence that follows as Ruby is left, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

\---

Kanan arrives at Chika and You's "house", which in reality is a small flat above the grocery store which they were given by the kind family that owns it. She doesn't have anything with her, only a small bag with the money from her piggy bank. She was told to leave the Kurosawa house or a few days whilst Mr Kurosawa figures out what to do with her. The first place to come to her mind is the house of her childhood friends.

Chika throws the door open, a large grin on her face. "Hello Kanan! Come in, it's getting cold."

Kanan gratefully steps in, wiping her feet on the carpet.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while? There are some problems at-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Chika waves a hand dismissively, walking upstairs to the bedroom that she shares with You.

"Don't worry about it! Hanamaru already told us that something like this would happen."

Chika swings open the door, revealing You cleaning their room. She turns and waves at Kanan.

"So it is true?"

Kanan nods her head solemnly. The room is fairly average: there's a double bed in the middle that Chika and You share, and a dresser stands to the side next to a wooden wardrobe. If Kanan will be staying here for a bit, she'll need to figure out where to sleep.

"We were going to head out to the library, but we don't know if you want to come with us," Chika says, leaning against the wall.

Kanan thinks for a moment. She would like something to take her mind off the situation, but is that really possible as Hanamaru knows the whole story and could possibly question her about it? No, Hanamaru knows better than to invade someone's privacy, she just happened to find out because Ruby told her everything without being prompted to. What about Riko? Kanan knows that Yoshiko is good friends with her, and so is Hanamaru. She sighs. There is no way to avoid the problem if everyone has heard about it, and she can't just try to _forget_ that she might be sent away.

"If you want," she eventually replies.

Chika grabs a bonnet from the dresser, untying Kanan's hair from its bun and putting the bonnet on top. She stands back to admire her handiwork.

"This fits you far better," she says confidently. "You're not the kind of person to follow customs, of course, being in a secret friendship with the heir from a rival family," Chika smirks, "unless there's more to it than just being friends. Y'know, maybe a romantic relationship?"

Her cheeks turning red, Kanan puts her hands up. "No, no, of course not. Just because you two are in a relationship, it doesn't mean everyone is."

Laughing, Chika says, "I'm joking! But I wouldn't be surprised if you did tell me one day."

"That doesn't even have a chance of happening now because we can't see Mari anymore," Kanan deadpans.

"So you're saying that you have considered a relationship before?" You pipes up helpfully. Or perhaps not to helpfully to Kanan.

"What? No!"

Chika wraps an arm around Kanan's waist, guiding them out of the door. "You're so easily flustered. Let's go."

It's a peaceful walk to the library, despite everything going on. A thought crosses Kanan's mind, one that she tries to block out, even though it keeps coming back to her.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I was sent away from the Kurosawa house. I've got my friends here, and-_

She shakes her head roughly to dismiss those thoughts. Of course it would be bad if she was sent away, she wouldn't have a job or anything. She might be able to find another governess job somewhere else, but is it really worth giving up her bonds to do so?

She doesn't want to answer that question either. It's as though she's in a constant argument with her mind, trying to decide what's best for her and other people. It really shouldn't be her problem to speak about what's best for people that aren't herself, yet she still feels like she should.

They enter the library. Riko and Yoshiko are already there, engaged in a deep conversation. Hanamaru is standing by the counter as usual. She gives a knowing nod to Kanan as she passes by to sit on the table at the front. Meanwhile, You and Chika take this opportunity to speak to Yoshiko and Riko.

Chika slaps Riko on the back. "So what are you doing?" She asks, pulling up a seat for herself, You doing the same.

Riko looks over to Yoshiko nervously, unsure if she should say anything. "It's... kind of a secret. Personal problems."

Shuffling in closer, You puts her chin in her hand, tilting her head slightly. "If it's about the situation with Mari and the Kurosawa family, we already know." She offers a sympathetic smile, and Riko sighs with relief.

"It is. Was it Kanan who told you?"

"No, it was Hanamaru, actually," Chika replies.

At the sound of her name, Hanamaru walks over to them, a curious expression on her face. She settles down beside Yoshiko, who has her head bent down.

"Are you talking about-?"

Before she can even finish her question, Riko nods.

Hanamaru lays her hands on the table, looking down at them. "It seemed to bother Ruby a whole lot, y'know? She didn't want to go through with it, but she was too afraid of being punished for defying her father. It really ain't her fault at all."

The others are silent, considering their options. Except, there aren't any that they can think of. Being extremely powerful, the Kurosawa family can do anything to stop them. Sighing, Kanan turns around to face them. She had hoped to avoid the issue, but it is impossible now that everybody knows about it.

"There's just nothing to do. We can't help. It's just for the best if I get fired and we can't speak to each other anymore. It was our fault for breaking the rules in the first place." She eyes the group. "Don't get yourselves involved; it's not worth it."

Chika narrows her eyes at her childhood friend, clearly angry. She had no idea that Kanan would be _ready_ to give everything up, just like that. Standing up, she pushes her chair in with a bang.

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that Dia and Mari are nothing to you?"

Kanan only stares straight ahead, her violet eyes cold. "There's no point in going on about it, Chika."

It's at this point that Chika steps forward with her arm outstretched, about to grab Kanan by the collar, but You jumps in before she can, restraining her.

"Fighting won't do anything! Chika, you're usually a lot calmer than this." She tightens her grip on Chika's wrists, not because she's too strong, but because You wants to provide her with some sort of silent reassurance.

"But I can't just stand back and _watch_ Kanan give up everything! She's not like this either!"

Suddenly, Chika wrenches her wrist out of You's grasp, who is almost knocked back with the force. Riko wants to look away, but she can't bring herself to tear her eyes from the scene in front of her. It's then that she notices that her hand is wrapped around Yoshiko's, who seems to have not noticed at all.

Riko remembers reading books where the characters held onto the people they loved most during intense scenes, and she wonders for a split second if it's the same right now. Her hand is sweating; so is Yoshiko's, but neither of them move away or release their hold.

She widens her eyes in horror as Chika storms up to Kanan before You can stop her, pausing momentarily right at her feet.

"Chika, no..." You mutters, frozen to the spot.

And there's a loud smack as Chika slaps Kanan across the face, and then immediately grabs her collar, bringing her in closer.

"I can't believe this," Chika hisses. Kanan stands stock still, opening her mouth, but no words come out.

For a few seconds, time stops as each of their eyes are fixed on Chika, whose hands are trembling with rage.

"Dia and Mari don't matter to you at all, is what I'm getting from you. Thinking you know what's best for people when that's really not true is _stupid_." Chika steps back, clenching her fists. "But if you really want to throw that all away, go right ahead. If you regret it, don't come crying to me."

Kanan doesn't speak, and Chika runs out of the library, slamming the door behind her.

Riko doesn't notice that she's crying until now. She holds onto Yoshiko's arm, being the closest one to her, and buries her head in her shoulder. Chika is such a funny and kind person that it was a massive shock to see her suddenly turn on one of her best friends.

Raising a hand up to her face where Chika slapped her, Kanan quietly walks out, leaving Yoshiko, You, Riko and Hanamaru on their own.

"I didn't know that Chika could get this angry," Hanamaru whispers, but she doesn't get a reply.

You stands up, a look of determination on her face. "I'll speak to them and try and get them to calm down, okay?" She flashes a sad smile to the others, and Hanamaru nods.

"Thanks," Yoshiko says. "It really is bad luck having a fallen angel like me around." Her poor attempt to lighten the mood gets no laughs, which is understandable. You turns on her heel, leaving the library in a very business-like manner.

It's a while before Riko speaks. "I thought... I thought this would be easier. But now Chika and Kanan are fighting and everything is going _wrong_." She lifts her head up, looking Yoshiko in the eyes. "What should we do?"

Hanamaru leaves the room unnoticed, smiling knowingly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Angst. Is it a bad thing to say that I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika wants to try to make up with Kanan, the problem being that Kanan is nowhere to be found.

Chika visibly tenses up when she feels You wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Are you okay?" You asks, the concern showing in her voice.

Chika lowers her head so that You can't see her face. She raises her hands, holding You's wrists firmly to try and comfort herself. With a bitter laugh, she says, "Of course not. I didn't know that Kanan would give up so easily. I thought she'd try her best to salvage her friendship!"

Her eyes fill with tears that she tries to wipe away, but a stray one trickles down her cheek that she doesn't get rid of. You holds her shoulders, turning her around so that they're facing each other, and then she brings Chika into a hug.

"Maybe you should try talking to her to see what you can do. I don't like seeing you both fight."

"But you know how stubborn Kanan is. She won't change her mind once it's made." There's a hint of mockery in Chika's reply, as though she's making fun of Kanan.

"It won't hurt to try. Look, Kanan is probably on her way to the cafe right now. I think you should just talk, and if it doesn't work, it's not your fault."

In response to this, Chika lifts her head up and kisses You on the lips. It's tentative, but there's still a promise sealed in that. You hands Chika a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

"I'll do it."

You smiles. "See? I don't like seeing you so upset."

Chika kisses You again, before running off in the opposite direction, heading to the cafe.

\---

"Yoshiko?"

"Hm?" Yoshiko looks at Riko, whose eyes are still red from crying. Yoshiko doesn't want to admit it, but she still felt the tears begin to well up during the argument, when even the fallen angel felt powerless to do anything to stop it. Luckily, it was nothing more than a slap, but it seemed to have cut Chika and Kanan deep, emotionally.

"Can I tell you the truth?" Riko asks.

"About what?"

Riko lays a hand on Yoshiko's arm, stroking it softly for a minute.

"I'd just like to say... I had no idea that we'd get along at first. You seemed so different to such a plain, boring city girl like me, like you were from another world. Your fallen angel quirk makes you so special, but it's not just that. It's every part of you that I like. If you don't mind..."

Riko's voice trails off as she turns away from Yoshiko, taking a deep breath. Yoshiko is silent, waiting for her to continue her sentence. But that doesn't happen, as Riko turns back around, trembling a little, and she lightly kisses Yoshiko on the cheek, drawing back as quickly as she went in.

"I want to help everyone else with you. Of course, I'm nothing special, but I'm willing to try." Her face is a bright shade of red. She's about to apologise for the sudden kiss, but Yoshiko holds up a hand, stopping her before she can.

"Don't worry. The fallen angel will be with you every step of the way!" She pulls herself up to stand on the chair. Throwing up her arms in a dramatic gesture, she announces, "Yohane and Lily are ready for action!"

"Wait a minute... _Lily_?" Riko repeats.

"Shh... You're my little demon now."

Riko giggles at that remark, wiping at the tears that are threatening to spill over again. It feels like all the past tension is gone, replaced with a much more lighthearted mood, but it's still there. They're just trying to pretend it isn't.

\---

Chika returns a while later, her face pale and trembling.

"What's wrong?" You asks, rushing over and enveloping her in a hug.

"Kanan-" Chika gulps, in a desperate attempt to pull herself together, "-I looked everywhere, but she... she isn't there."

"What?" You suddenly tenses up, her grip on Chika becoming tighter. "Are you sure? You might have missed her. I'm sure she'll-"

Chika shakes her head, letting go of her girlfriend. "I checked everywhere. I went to the cafe and asked the owner if she had been there. But she hadn't. I went to the park, I went home, I went everywhere I could think of."

She squeezes her eyes shut, covering them with her sleeve. "What if-"

You doesn't let her finish her sentence, as she starts marching her back to the library. She knows what Chika is about to say, and she wants to deny it as much as possible. "Don't say that. Kanan will be back soon. She might have just gone for a walk."

Chika stays silent. They're both expecting the worst, but neither of them wish to say it out loud, being natural optimists. However, it feels like their optimism is slowly draining away.

 _Is it even possible to stay happy if something has happened to Kanan?_ Chika bites her lip, the answer to that being clear in her mind.

She regrets lashing out already, but the damage has been done and she must deal with the consequences.

_I'm just overthinking it._

She takes a deep breath as they enter the library, expecting to see Kanan sitting in the corner, maybe talking to Riko. But she isn't there. It's empty, with the exception of Yoshiko and Riko talking, Yoshiko sitting on the table with her feet on a chair.

Chika feels the tears well up once again, but she quickly blinks them back. She walks over to her friends, and Riko looks up, noticing her. She almost immediately looks away, but there's something in Chika's expression that makes her keep her eyes on her. Something desperate, urgent.

As if not trusting Chika to talk on her own, You speaks. "I don't want to alarm you both..."

"Hm?" Yoshiko leans forward, tilting her head.

"...But where's Kanan?"

Riko sits bolt upright, her eyes wide. "What? She's gone?"

You nods, lowering her head so they can't see her face.

"I checked everywhere! She just disappeared and I have no idea where she is!" Chika suddenly blurts out, overcome with emotion. She turns away, her back facing Yoshiko and Riko.

"Are you sure? You might have simply missed her," Riko points out in desperation.

"No. I know exactly what she looks like. There's no way that'd happen."

There's a painful silence as the girls rack their brains to try and figure something out. But with not a single trace of Kanan, that's pretty much impossible.

Hanamaru appears, books tucked under her arm. She lays them down on the counter before approaching her friends, her movements so casual that one might think that she has no clue what's going on.

"Cheer up," she whispers behind Chika, who jumps when she hears her voice.

"How? Kanan's _gone_ ," she says, raising her voice in exasperation.

However, Hanamaru doesn't seem shocked at Chika's uncharacteristically sharp tone. She merely moves forward to the table, seating herself beside Riko.

"I might have an idea of where she is."

Chika gasps. She grabs Hanamaru's shoulder. "Really? You really know?"

Hanamaru smiles in response, leaning back in her chair. You puts an arm around Chika's waist, squeezing her lightly.

"Can you tell us?" She asks, her warm blue eyes pleading.

"No."

Their expressions immediately fall, Chika pressing her lips together in a hard line. "What?"

Hanamaru puts a hand around Yoshiko's wrist, squeezing it. "Try to think as though you were Kanan. Where would you go?"

Chika stays quiet, considering her options. "I'd... I don't know." She looks to You and Riko. "What do you think?"

Neither of them speak, completely unsure. Chika and You feel guilty that they have no ideahave no idea where their childhood friend would go, despite thinking that they know everything about her.

Hanamaru lifts her head, her eyes meeting with Yoshiko's magenta ones.

"I think it's about time you head home, Yoshiko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual! I kinda just thought that this would be the best place to cut off the chapter because of some things that happen next chapter ahaha
> 
> Thank you guys for almost 1k hits! I really cannot believe that so many people would bother to read this fic, it means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko goes back home with Riko.

"What did she mean by that?" Yoshiko cries as she jogs down the path to the Ohara house, lifting up her skirt so she wouldn't trip over. Riko is running beside her, even though she didn't ask her to come in the first place.

"I don't know. Do you think it has something to do with Mari?" Riko's voice is carried away by the wind, but Yoshiko just manages to catch what she's saying.

"Perhaps," she replies, "but why would _Zuramaru_ of all people ask me to go back home? What does she know?"

Riko pauses to get her breath back. "She's close with Ruby, Kanan and Dia. She probably knows something we don't."

There's a short silence between them as they focus on the road, heels clicking as they run.  
Eventually, Yoshiko stops, leaning on Riko so she can take her shoes off.

"These are a nuisance." She throws them on the floor. "Fallen angels don't need shoes anyway. Let's go."

Riko is surprised by this sudden remark, but she only looks at her fondly. It's interesting to see how her persona doesn't falter, even in the worst of times.

"By the way," Yoshiko says once they resume running. "You've only been here for a couple of months, yet you're fully involved in everything. It's like you've been here all your life."

"Really?" Now that she thinks about it, Riko does feel like she's always been here with everyone. She should have Hanamaru's parents to thank for letting her work in the library. Her own parents never mind what she does, as long as she has a good reputation. "It's probably because you've all been so nice to me," she says modestly.

They arrive at the Ohara house a few minutes later, exhausted and untidy. Yoshiko opens the door with caution, not knowing what to expect, but they are greeted with silence. Mari isn't rushing about, and it's almost as though nobody's home.

Yoshiko has been used to coming back to silence, because it's such a large house and Mari could be anywhere in it, but this feels especially tense. It's almost like one of the horror books that Hanamaru enjoys talking about (she's interested in reading about dark subjects, specifically books of the gothic genre, or even non-fiction books that describe the history of the country).

Yoshiko treads up the stairs, Riko following behind closely. She keeps turning her head, on the lookout for any telltale signs or noises.

"Mari," she calls with apprehension. No reply.

"Do you even think she's here?" Riko asks in a low voice, even though there's nothing wrong with using her normal volume, judging by the quietness of the place.

As they approach Mari's bedroom, they begin to hear some muffled voices. They sound familiar. They only get louder when Yoshiko and Riko are standing right outside her bedroom door, which is closed. It's a somewhat thick door, so the voices are barely intelligible from where they are standing. Yoshiko puts a finger up to her lips, edging towards the door and leaning with her ear against it, hoping to catch what the people inside are saying.

"So why would you travel all the way here to tell me that?!" Somebody yells. Yoshiko almost pulls away, but she immediately recognises the voice.

_Mari_? She turns to Riko, who is waiting patiently behind Yoshiko for her to speak.

"Mari's inside there," Yoshiko tells her.

"What's she saying?"

"I'm not sure." Bringing her attention back to the people inside, she keeps silent.

There's a loud crash, followed by: "Why do you think you have the right to decide what's best for me when you haven't even talked to me about it?"

Mari's voice is clearly desperate as she gets more furious.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt! You'll end up being punished even further if your parents find out I'm even here!" The other person in the room shoots back.

"Do you think I care? I care about you and Dia the most, not some stupid family feud!"

It's just then that it hits Yoshiko: the person arguing with Mari is Kanan. Still angry from how Chika spoke to her, she decided to speak to Mari herself, alone. Yoshiko wonders if she should feel guilty for listening in on a clearly private conversation, but she doesn't move from her spot.

"Who told you to come here anyway? I know you wouldn't have done this of your own will, preferring to keep quiet about everything and forget it ever happened," Mari questions. There's a short silence until Kanan speaks up in a small voice.

"Chika thought I was doing everything wrong, and Hanamaru-"

Mari cuts her off before she can finish. "Chika is right. I can't believe you were seriously planning to ignore this and forget about our friendship. Is that what you want?"

"I- I..." Kanan sighs in defeat.

"I care about you!" Mari shouts. Yoshiko and Riko feel their breaths hitch, and Kanan is stunned into silence.

Her voice echoes throughout the room and hallways, until it fades into nothing.

"I'm sorry, Mari..." Kanan whispers, "but you know we can't risk getting in bigger trouble."

"But do you think I care? Family traditions mean nothing to me! I just want to have fun!"

"That's not possible!" Kanan yells, frustrated. "You're part of a big family, of course everyone will always be watching you to see if you ever step out of line."

Yoshiko turns away from the door, her back leaning against it as she tries to make sense of everything. At this point, she doesn't even know if Kanan is trying to protect them all or just wanting to distance herself. She doesn't want to listen anymore, or get involved at all. She just wants to live her life as somebody who has no cares about friendships or family issues.

But then again...

She looks over to Riko, who has her hands clasped together tightly in worry. Yoshiko wouldn't want to give up somebody as kind as Riko, or someone as friendly as Chika and You. Even Hanamaru and Ruby are good friends to her, and they seem to not mind her fallen angel persona.

Her thoughts are interrupted by footsteps sounding across the wooden floorboards. She immediately lifts her head up, alert.

"Who is it?" Riko asks, her voice raising in alarm. She peeks around the corner, and gasps in surprise when she finally sees who it is.

Yoshiko stays where she is until the person rounds the corner, who stops right in front of her. Dark hair, piercing green eyes...

" _Dia_?" Yoshiko squeaks, scrambling onto her feet.

Dia only looks her up and down, folding her arms. "That's Miss Kurosawa to you. Didn't Mari teach you any manners?"

Yoshiko gulps, smoothing down her hair. Dia really is intimidating when it's just the two of them. She lowers her head apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I was just surprised."

Dia ignores her, turning her attention to the door behind Yoshiko. It's silent inside.

"Is Mari in there?" She eventually questions.

"Yes. Kanan is in there with her. I think they're arguing."

Dia puts her hand on the doorknob, about to turn it, but Yoshiko quickly grabs her wrist, stopping her. Narrowing her eyes, Dia says, "Let me go in. I want to speak to them."

"Why? Why are you even here? You should be banned from going out, right?" Yoshiko asks with urgency in her voice.

"Do you really need to know? It's because my parents are in a meeting right now so they aren't watching me. I snuck out. Now let me in otherwise I'll get back late and they'll find me out."

Riko, who was silent through all of this, walks forward, putting a hand on Dia's shoulder. "Not quite yet."

"What?" Dia tries to shake Riko's hand off her. But before either of them speak, the door swings open. Kanan is standing there, her eyes red and her hair messy. It's an awkward silence that follows as Yoshiko moves away from Dia and tries to act like nothing is going on, running her hands down the front of her dress. Riko fixes her hair, averting her gaze from Kanan.

The first person to speak is Kanan, her voice laced with coldness. "Care to explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over a thousand hits! I honestly can't believe that you all read this and I'm really grateful for you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes into the library with a concern.

"Hanamaru!"

The door bursts open and Ruby runs in, panting. Her dress is torn and her hands are scratched, but she doesn't seem to care. The first people she sees are Chika and You, sitting in the corner silently, their heads lowered. Ruby turns her head, searching for the librarian.

"Where's Hanamaru?" she asks urgently. Chika and You, only just noticing her, look up, confused.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" You gets up and goes over to her, taking in the state of her clothing. "And why is your dress so ripped?"

Ruby shakes her head, getting her breath back. "I want to talk to Hanamaru."

Raising an eyebrow in fascination, You replies, "If you wish."

She leaves the room to go and find her, and Chika is left with Ruby. Chika isn't smiling, nor does she wave at Ruby. Instead, she stays in her seat, looking her straight in the eyes. Her face is almost emotionless. Ruby steps towards her with caution, her hand hovering above her shoulder. She wants to comfort her, but she doesn't have any experience with that. Letting her hand fall to her side, she pulls up a chair, sitting down next to Chika.

"Is it because Miss Matsuura is gone?"

Chika nods. However, she doesn't look at Ruby, or speak. Her hands curl up into fists as she stops herself from getting up and leaving to find Kanan. _Yoshiko and Riko hopefully have it all under control._

You reappears, Hanamaru beside her. When she sees Ruby with Chika, her eyes immediately light up, and then her expression falls once she notices the state of Ruby. She rushes towards her.

"Ruby? What happened to you?" Hanamaru asks.

Ruby jumps, turning towards her. She's normally too shy to initiate physical contact, but this time she grabs Hanamaru's hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Dia's gone! She's not in the house or anything, and our parents are going to be really mad if they find out! But I don't know where she is!" Ruby exclaims, all too quickly for Hanamaru to process.

"Hm? Can you explain that to me again? Calm down, Ruby."

So she does. Taking a deep breath, Ruby tells Hanamaru everything, her voice threatening to break at times.

"So then I looked in her bedroom, and she wasn't there! I did see that the window was left open, but I have no idea where she is," Ruby finally concludes. Hanamaru peers down at her hands, which are red and scratched.

"And how did you get these?" she asks, pointing to them.

Ruby blushes, turning her head away from Hanamaru. "It's embarrassing, but I climbed over the fence to get here because I couldn't find any other way out."

"Nah, it's not embarrassing. Don't worry about it." Hanamaru pats her shoulder.

Chika looks up, still not attempting to sound optimistic. "So are you going to help her, or what?"

In response, Hanamaru shakes her head. There's something about her small smile that shows maybe she knows more than she seems to. Raising her eyebrows in confusion, You taps on the table impatiently.

"Why not? Ruby's one of your best friends, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I can't physically help her. There's nothing to help with." Hanamaru folds her arms, leaning back against the table. Eventually, she sits on it, swinging her legs to and fro as though she has no cares in the world. She moves in closer to Ruby.

"I will tell you this. Dia feels very passionate about her friends. Maybe she wants to talk to them. Just a hunch, though." She shrugs her shoulders at the end of her statement to make it sound casual.  
  
_She looks so mature._ Ruby's eyes follow her as she goes back to the counter, humming to herself.

As if telling what she's thinking, You laughs. "Hanamaru actually isn't all as mature as you might think. She gets excited over even the slightest new development. A few weeks ago she almost burst with happiness at the sight of a lightbulb."

Chika abruptly stands up, her fists clenched at her sides. She looks towards her friends, who quickly turn their attention to her. "I'm going to the Ohara house. I can't stand waiting around here any longer."

She leaves without another word.

"Hey! Wait for me!" You runs out behind her. Curious, Ruby and Hanamaru follow after, Hanamaru remembering to hastily put up the "closed" sign on the door. She hopes this won't take too long.

They arrive at Mari's place sometime later, all worn out apart from You. She gulps, taking in the features of the entrance as the house looms over them. It's intimidating to be here (almost) alone, as she had only really come over for balls before.

Chika stops her before she can knock. "We'll need to make sure we're unnoticed. Let's just creep in from behind or something." She pauses. "You're good at infiltration, right?"

Nodding, You is about to head around the building to the back, but curiosity gets the better of her and she tugs on the heavy wooden door in front of her.

"Wait... it's already unlocked..." she mutters. Hanamaru gasps in fascination. You creaks the door open ever so quietly, just enough so the four of them can slip in. And once it's closed safely behind them, they're immediately hit with the sounds of somebody shouting.

"LISTEN, MARI. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. STOP BOTHERING, YOU'LL JUST GET HURT."

"Kanan?" Chika whisper-shouts. She freezes at the sound of another voice.

"Kanan, there's no need to be so loud about it. You're with the Kurosawa family, for goodness sake. Have some dignity!"

"Dia?" Ruby takes a hold of Hanamaru's hand.

Then, everything is mixed together as Kanan, Dia and Mari try to convince each other how they're wrong. The four girls at the bottom hurry up the stairs to get a better sense of what's going on.

But one voice eventually screams two sentences that makes them all stop in their tracks.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP BEING SO CHILDISH? YOU'RE BLOWING IT OUT OF PROPORTION."

Needless to say, everyone is taken aback at the owner of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this takes place in the late Victorian period as the lightbulb was invented in 1879. Just a small bit of trivia.
> 
> To tell the truth, I almost forgot this fic existed until I was eating a few hours ago and just whispered "holy shit" yeah I kinda rushed to get this chapter out today


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Dia and Mari finally sort things out after some intervention from the others.

All heads turn to Riko. Her voice is loud and clear. Her face is a bright red, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst, but she doesn't move. She keeps her eyes on everyone else. Quick footsteps sound across the carpet, and Chika rounds the corner, closely followed by You, Hanamaru and Ruby, who looks close to tears.

It's so silent for those few seconds that you could hear a pin drop. Kanan, Dia, Mari and Yoshiko are all frozen to the spot, staring at Riko as though she's some kind of zoo animal. Not very sophisticated.

Dia speaks after a while, clearing her throat. "We need to be more civil about this. I can't believe you're a rich heiress," she says, pointing a finger accusingly at Mari.

Chika sighs. "Didn't you hear what Riko said? You're making this out to be a bigger problem than it is. Just get over yourselves and _talk_."

Her unusually sharp tone surprises everyone else, but they don't dare to say anything about it. Chika's ruby eyes are glowing; she isn't messing around.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Kanan asks, having found her voice again, looking straight at Chika.

"We came because Ruby said that Dia was missing, and then Hanamaru suggested we come here, and look where we are."

Dia widens her eyes, turning to Ruby, who still has her hand in Hanamaru's. She almost backs away, but Hanamaru removes her hand, laying it firmly on Ruby's back instead. She's left with no other choice than to explain herself to Dia.

"You weren't at home, so I went to the library to ask Hanamaru about it." That's all she replies with, her voice small as her head is turned down to the floor. Hanamaru pats her back reassuringly as her shoulders begin to tremble slightly.

"I can't believe this," Dia mutters.

"I can," Riko says sharply, seemingly having heard her. "You three were too wrapped up in your own problems that you forgot about the rest of us." Her voice is unusually assertive, being fed up just like the rest of them.

"So, what happens now?" You questions, bringing them all back on topic. "Are you going to continue being cold to each other, or will you finally swallow your pride and do what you want, not what your families want?"

Mari hums in thought. "I'd want to continue being friends, but I'm not sure if that's what Miss I-Always-Follow-Family-Traditions wants." She glances at Dia, who quickly looks away.

"But of course, maybe we'll meet in a later life, at least a hundred years from now. Maybe we'll all be back together again, like one big happy family!"

"You believe in that?" Kanan sighs, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's still fun to dream!"

Dia shakes her head with exasperation, her eyes softening as she watches Mari. "You never change. I can't really imagine a life without you in it."

"Is that a love confession?" Yoshiko whispers in Riko's ear, who blushes bright red.

Chika claps her hands together, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Wonderful, wonderful. You'll have to find other ways to talk to each other now if your families are keeping a close eye on you, unless you manage to convince them in some way. Good luck with that."

She waves a hand, beginning to head back towards the stairs. However, she stops in her tracks, turning back towards everyone else.

"Oh, right, you should thank Hanamaru for this. I have no idea how she knows everything about us all."

"Hanamaru?" Kanan looks at her, who was almost quiet the whole time.

"You were the ones who told me everything. I just put two and two together and figured it out," she replies.

"Now that I think about it..." Dia says, folding her arms.

**\---A month earlier, during Ruby's stay at the Ohara house---**

_"Hello, Miss Kurosawa! What books interest you today?" Hanamaru greets, gesturing to the many shelves behind her._

_She helps Dia pick out the books, but there is some hesitation in Dia's speaking, weirdly enough for her._

_As they return to the counter so Hanamaru can count up, she asks a question. "Pardon me, but what would you do if somebody found out you were in a forbidden relationship with someone else? Hypothetically, of course."_

_Hanamaru raises her eyebrows, her hand momentarily hovering above a book as she thinks. "Why, is it about Miss Ohara?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Ruby has told me. She came here on her own not too long ago, broke down and confessed everything. She says that she's worried that you'll be in trouble for being friends with Mari." Hanamaru purposely leaves out the fact that Ruby is supposed to be spying on Mari whilst she's staying at the Ohara house._

_"But if you want my opinion, you should go and talk to Mari about it if you get caught. It's civil, and there won't be any loose ends. You like to do things properly, right?"_

_Dia nods her head cautiously._

_"Then that's what you should do! However, it's only my opinion. You know what's right for yourself." Hanamaru beams. She has a feeling that Dia would take her thoughts into consideration._

**\---**

"And you followed my advice, Miss Kurosawa," Hanamaru says, smiling. "I told you the same thing, right, Miss Matsuura?"

Kanan nods in agreement. Hanamaru was fixing everything all along. Kanan remembered what she had told her after her argument with Chika, and she went to Mari's place with that same intention in mind.

"That's good," You says to nobody in particular. "I'm going. This day was exhausting."

She goes down the stairs, Chika running to catch up, and they leave together.

"I'll go back to the library. I'll see you all later." Hanamaru begins to leave. Riko follows her, having completely forgotten about the library whilst she was here. Her eyes linger on Yoshiko a little longer than necessary.

Dia, Ruby and Kanan then go, with Dia scolding Ruby about how careless she was to tear her dress.

This leaves Mari and Yoshiko on their own. Mari lays a hand on Yoshiko's shoulder.

"Thanks for that, really. If you hadn't come, we'd probably still be arguing, because you know how stubborn Kanan is." She giggles.

Yoshiko watches Mari as she goes back into her room, smiling to herself.

Maybe fallen angels aren't all bad luck, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the kanadiamari issue is mostly fixed by now, but are we done yet? Heck no, there's a whole lot more romance and angst and other stuff coming up because these girls can't ever seem to take a break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and You wish to help Yoshiko get closer to Riko. Meanwhile, Ruby talks to Dia.

"So, how's it going with Riko?" Chika asks Yoshiko as they sit in the library a few days later.

"She, uh..." Her voice trails off after remembering the sudden kiss not so long ago. Would Riko mind if she told Chika and You about this? Then again, they don't seem to be the kind who wouldn't keep secrets.

"She kissed me," she eventually blurts out. Their mouths hang open in shock as they stare as Yoshiko in silence for a few minutes, unable to comprehend what she just said.

"She what?" You says once she finds her voice again. She clears her throat in an attempt to regain her composure.

"She kissed me," Yoshiko repeats. "She apologised afterwards, though."

At once, Chika and You's eyes light up as they look at each other with some kind of idea in their minds. Yoshiko folds her arms, leaning back so she can seem at least somewhat nonchalant after her confession. There's no way she can lose her cool now, of all times. Chika turns back to her.

"It's almost Christmas, right? We think that a date on a snowy winter night would be perfect for you!"

Yoshiko rolls her eyes. Does Chika really think she'd want to do something so... boring? She'd much rather go on an adventure, or expedition to unknown places. A ship to America might not be a bad idea.

She stops herself in her thoughts, shaking her head roughly. Riko wouldn't want to do something so weird. Maybe Yoshiko can ask what she wants to do. It's not too late.

Chika grins, watching her internal struggle. "I can see that you're already thinking about what you should do with her. It's so cute that you're trying to impress her!"

"Eh?" Yoshiko snaps back into reality, blushing at Chika's statement.

"Wait a minute," You pipes up, glancing between the two of them. "I saw the bulletin board outside and there's something on it about the Oharas hosting a New Year's ball. Perhaps you can do something with Riko then!"

 _Oh no_. Yoshiko abruptly stands up, almost knocking her chair over. She grabs her cloak sitting on the back of her chair, slinging it over her shoulder. "I forgot! I've got to go, Mari wants to start making preparations for the ball with me!"

She runs out, leaving Chika and You looking at each other in amusement. She's such a mess.

\---

For the past few days, there's been some slight tension between Kanan and Ruby, where they felt like they had to tread carefully around each other. As soon as lessons finished, Ruby would immediately go outside to the house gardens. Today, though, Dia stops Ruby before she can go.

"Have you been avoiding us?" Dia asks, her face softening. Ruby hesitates for a moment before shaking her head too quickly. "So why haven't you been talking to us lately?"

"Because..." Ruby thinks about what Yoshiko told her at the library all that time ago. What was it again? That she shouldn't worry what Dia thinks of her because it's her own life? She boldly looks up at her older sister. "It's because I'm not weak."

Dia is taken aback at this. She falls quiet, raising her eyebrows in confusion. "Not weak? Please explain."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby continues. "I don't want to be in your shadow the whole time. I'm the heiress of the Kurosawa family, and I need to act like it. You sorted out your own problems with Miss Matsuura and Miss Ohara, anyway. I should be able to sort my things out as well."

She has to resist the urge to duck her head and run away. She can't run now, not after what she just said. Should she take it back and apologise?

Before she can do anything, Dia sighs and pats her head. "I've never wanted to control you, Ruby. I wanted you to stand on your own two feet and make yourself worthy of being the heiress. Father wouldn't stand for weakness, so I took it upon myself to take you under my wing to make sure that you're strong." She smiles fondly at Ruby. "But, I see you've come to that conclusion yourself. Do you want me there to make you strong?"

Stepping back a little, Ruby quickly makes her decision. "I want to be strong on my own. Not from being babied by anybody. Dia, I still love you a lot, but you're my sister, not my guard."

There is unusual assertiveness coming from Ruby here. It's so unusual that Dia wonders for a moment if somebody set Ruby up to say this. However, judging by her determined expression, the words are her own, not anybody else's. Dia really does admire Ruby's strength here.

"I respect that," she eventually replies. "I think you are already on your way to becoming a strong heiress of the Kurosawa family. Don't let us down, okay?"

The last part was said lightly, but Ruby seems to take this seriously as she nods her head vigorously. "Thank you, Dia."

As Ruby heads outside, she makes a mental note to thank Hanamaru and Yoshiko for helping her to do this. It's not too much of a stretch to say that they saved her.

Kanan approaches Dia. "She worked up the courage to finally speak to you. I've got to say I'm impressed."

Dia hums in agreement. "She can't have done it all on her own, though. That librarian and the Ohara maid really did a lot. Still, though, I'll respect her wishes and continue supporting her without making too much of a fuss."

Putting an arm around her waist, Kanan replies, "That's good. Now how about we decide what we should do for the New Year's ball that the Ohara family is planning? I'm sure Mari will want to see us there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I'm actually sticking to a schedule here, not bad. Also, I can't wait to write the stuff that's coming up in later chapters. I hope you're looking forward to those!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko goes Christmas shopping with Hanamaru.

_Christmas shopping, huh?_ Yoshiko does her fair bit of shopping every year to get presents for the Ohara family, along with Chika, You and Hanamaru, but this year feels different. Mari had let her go out today so she can buy presents, and she had asked Hanamaru to come along with her. Maybe she'll have an idea of what Riko would want.

She knows that Hanamaru won't tell anybody if she said that she likes Riko, so what's the harm in asking her for advice? Ruby had also told Yoshiko that she likes Hanamaru.

Yoshiko stands at the corner of the street, counting her money. It's enough to buy presents for everyone; the Ohara family is fairly generous with their wages. She hears footsteps on the pavement, and she looks up to see Hanamaru walking towards her, wearing a thick coat over her dress. It is cold, so maybe it will start snowing soon.

"Hello, Yoshiko!" Hanamaru greets, waving a gloved hand. Yoshiko returns the gesture.

"Are you ready to go shopping with the fallen angel today?" she asks with a small twirl.

"I am. Riko is out with Chika and You at the moment. Now would be the perfect opportunity for you to buy her a romantic gift," Hanamaru replies teasingly.

"Wait, you know about that?" Yoshiko says, her heart thumping. Has Hanamaru told Riko that she has feelings towards her? What if she tells someone else and it gets over to Riko? How does she know, anyway?

"Of course. It doesn't take a genius to see how infatuated you are with her."

Yoshiko blushes, turning her head away. She can't believe she's that obvious. Does that mean that Riko also knows about her feelings and is just playing with her?

She reminds herself that Riko isn't like that at all. If she knew, she would at least turn her down.

"Come on, let's go," Yoshiko eventually stutters, beginning to walk down the street to the shops.

\---

They've got presents for almost everyone now. Yoshiko had bought some small home decorations for Chika and You, and she bought a book for Hanamaru when she wasn't looking. She also got some books for Mari.

She's just stuck on what to buy for Riko. What would be good to show that she has feelings for her, but in a very subtle way? Yoshiko isn't good at being subtle, so this proves to be difficult for her.

"You came along to help me, Zuramaru. You work with Riko all the time. What would she like?" she asks, exasperated.

Hanamaru thinks for a moment, her eyes scanning past all the shop windows. "I know that she likes wearing cute accessories, but not ones that stand out too much. Maybe a necklace would be a nice romantic gesture, don't you think?"

Clapping her hands together, Yoshiko exclaims, "That's it! A necklace with a charm that reminds her of me would be perfect! Let's go!" Grabbing Hanamaru's arm, she pulls her over into the jewellery shop.

Jewellery is expensive. Yoshiko realises this as she looks through the shelves and cases that contain various assortments of rings, bracelets and necklaces. No wonder why she doesn't see people wearing jewellery too often. Bringing out her money, she works out that she has just enough for an extremely cheap necklace. Next year she'll try something bigger.

Just then, she spots the perfect present. It's a light silver chain with a red gem hanging on it. She picks it up carefully, observing every inch of it to make sure it's something that Riko will definitely wear.

"What do you think of this?" she asks Hanamaru, who looks at it for a moment before agreeing that it is a good idea.

"Then it's settled."

Yoshiko pays for it with the money she has left, being extra gentle with it so it won't break. She really hopes this won't be a waste of her money.

Once they leave, they begin heading back to the street corner.

"What did you buy for Ruby?" Yoshiko asks curiously, wondering if Hanamaru has caught onto the fact that Ruby has feelings for her.

"I bought her some new books. I found out that she enjoys reading, just like me."

Smiling softly at this, Yoshiko looks up to the sky. It's dark, and full of stars. Living in the countryside really does have its perks when the city is full of pollution from factories. She's grateful that she has a nice life compared to the factory workers, and she wouldn't change this for the world.

Once they reach the end of the street for them to part ways, Yoshiko feels like she must say something to Hanamaru before they go.

Fiddling with the buttons on her coat, she says, "By the way, thank you for everything. It must be hard work being friends with someone like me."

Her fallen angel persona can wait for a moment as she tells Hanamaru her true feelings.

"You helped me with Riko, and you played a big part in saving everything between Mari and the Kurosawas, Ruby especially. I'm really grateful."

She truly is just a maid, but there's something about it that she likes. She bows, like all the times she had to do so in front of wealthy visitors to the Ohara residence. Except this is genuine. All of her thoughts are put into this.

After a short pause, Hanamaru giggles. Yoshiko raises her head up, smiling sheepishly.

"And thank you for giving me the opportunity to get closer with everyone. I barely had any friends before, so I'm also grateful to you," Hanamaru says.

Before Yoshiko can let this get any sappier, she smirks, raising her arms. "Now it's time for us to part. I, Yohane, hope you have a safe journey home! Farewell, little demon," she says in a deep voice.

As she walks back home, she takes the necklace out, with the gem shining under the dim light of the stars above.

\---

_No way._

You is sitting on her bed, trembling. The piece of paper she's holding is scrunched up in a ball, but she hasn't even realised this yet as her fist is clenched tightly around it. Her thoughts are only on one thing.

She doesn't want to do this at all. She can't, not after everything that happened. It almost makes her feel sick.

But she has to do what she was told. There's no escaping it, really.

Chika walks into the room, stopping in the doorway when she sees her girlfriend looking so pained.

"Are you okay?" she asks urgently, running over to You, who manages to put on a weak smile.

"Yes, everything's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko is such a cinnamon roll beneath her persona and everything, I love her so much


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko goes out to see the Christmas tree.

Christmas is tiring for Yoshiko. Mari's parents usually invite their aristocratic friends over to their residence, and Yoshiko has to provide hospitality. It's not too bad when she considers what she could be doing instead, but it's still physically draining to wait on a rich family with a fake smile plastered on her face the whole time.

Mari had told her that she'll give her presents to Kanan and Dia at the New Year's party, which they'll be attending in secret. It seems none of them have learnt from getting caught, but she knows that Mari has more of a "live in the moment" attitude. Yoshiko decides that she'll go to the library the day after Christmas to give her presents to Riko, Chika, You, Hanamaru, and Ruby, if she's there.

Once the guests leave on Christmas evening, Yoshiko is just about ready to go to bed and hibernate. However, it seems that Mari has other ideas.

"You should go out to see the Christmas tree that's been put up in the centre of the village. It's really big," she tells her with a sly smile. "And I won't accept no for an answer."

Sometimes Yoshiko wonders how she ended up working with someone so... borderline annoying. Not that she can complain; she has thought on more than one occasion if her own friends find her annoying.

Grabbing her thick coat and feather to put in her hair, Yoshiko leaves. Lately she's never been leaving the house without her feather, as though it's become a part of her. In her coat pocket is the necklace for Riko. She hadn't wanted to take it out of her coat since she bought it in case she accidentally leaves it in her bedroom and forgets to take it with her when she gives it to Riko.

It's dark outside, and snowing lightly. The path is dimly lit up by the lanterns in the street, and there are a lot of people out tonight. Maybe they're here for the same reason as her: to have a look at the tree.

When she arrives, her thoughts are confirmed as there are many people standing and sitting around the tree, talking amongst themselves about various things. Not too far off, she can see Chika and You kissing in a tight embrace, and she scrunches her nose up in fake disgust, not stopping the small smile that creeps up on her face. Hanamaru is quietly reading a book on her own on the stone steps, and it's generally a very peaceful atmosphere.

Yoshiko finds peace boring. She likes to be doing something exciting all the time, hence why she keeps her fallen angel persona so close to her. But today, she finds the calmness of everything relaxing, especially after what happened between the Oharas and Kurosawas not too long ago. For a split second she considers what would happen if she suddenly started a dark ritual right in front of everyone. Perhaps not too well, as magic like that is shunned pretty much everywhere. She may even get punished for witchcraft.

 _No thanks_.

She stands there for a while until the crowd begins to disperse, and it's only her there. Or so she thinks. There's a figure standing in front of the tree, facing it with their hands clasped behind their back, long hair swaying in the breeze. As Yoshiko gets closer, it's becomes clear to her who the person is.

"Riko?" she says quietly, approaching her. The girl in questions turns her head slightly, smiling warmly.

"Yoshiko? It's a surprise to see you here. I thought you'd be busy at the Ohara house."

Yoshiko chuckles. "I was, but then the visitors left and Mari told me to come here to look at the tree. It was an order, and I couldn't refuse."

There's a slight pause at Yoshiko stops right beside Riko, who turns back to the tree, a wistful expression on her face. "Mari really cares about you, I see."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Yoshiko asks.

"The same reason as you. I like being alone sometimes."

 _It's now or never_. In the silence that follows, Yoshiko digs around in her pocket for the necklace, finally taking it out. It's still in its box, a pink ribbon wrapped around it. She takes a deep breath.

"Riko."

"Yes?" she responds, surprised by Yoshiko's sudden seriousness.

Not taking her eyes off her, Yoshiko hands her the box, and Riko carefully takes it.

"Is this for me?" Riko asks, running her fingers along the smooth ribbon.

Nodding, Yoshiko replies, "It's your Christmas present. And, just a thank you present in general, I guess. I'm really grateful."

She bows to Riko, much in the same manner she did to Hanamaru when they went out Christmas shopping. There's a small gasp coming from Riko as she opens the box, gently holding the necklace in her palm.

"I love it,' she whispers. Yoshiko lifts her head up, letting out the breath she had no idea she was holding. Riko smiles at her, and she swears she can see tears beginning to form in her eyes, those soft golden eyes.

"I'll put it on for you if you want."

Giving the necklace to Yoshiko, Riko turns around so it can be clasped around her neck. Yoshiko's hand lingers a little while longer than it should, but she steps away before she can let her thoughts get the better of her.

But that's not all. Riko also takes a box from her pocket, handing it to Yoshiko.

"Here's your present," she says.

Yoshiko doesn't even open it for a moment, standing frozen to the spot as she tries to comprehend what Riko just said. A present for her? Riko actually cares enough about her to get her a present?

Quickly snapping from her thoughts, she opens the box, to find a silver brooch inside. Lifting it out, she can clearly see it's of a feather. It's simple, but pretty, like Riko's style.

"Thank you so much," she says, pinning it onto her coat.

She pulls Riko into a tight hug with nothing else to say. They stand there for a while, comforted by each other's warmth as the snow continues to fall, snowflakes lightly decorating their hair. They wouldn't change this for the world. Yoshiko almost laughs at the irony that is her luck, despite being a self-proclaimed fallen angel. If she really is supposed to be unlucky, how come she's got such great friends, and such a comfortable life?

And when they part, Riko says one thing that changes everything for both of them. She's looking straight into Yoshiko's eyes, their noses millimetres away from touching.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE SHIP HAS SAILED. FINALLY. Alternate title: Yoshiko and Riko finally get past their denseness
> 
> But this isn't the end of it. Not at all


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko visits the library.

The next day, Yoshiko walks into the library with her mind spinning with thoughts. Mostly about last night. She hadn't told Mari yet, as Mari would probably tell everyone before the day even ends, but she knows she'll end up telling Mari about it sometime soon.

When she enters, four pairs of eyes turn her way. She chuckles.

"I hope you are all ready to be in my presence, you lowly humans!"

"Yeah, right," Hanamaru deadpans as she walks past, lightly hitting Yoshiko on the head with a book. Yoshiko fails to catch the knowing glint in her eyes, as she instead watches Riko, who's behind the counter, reading quietly.

Before she speaks to Riko, not that she'd have any idea how to after last night, she goes over to the table where Chika and Ruby are sitting, pulling up a chair to sit down on.

"Hello, Yoshiko! Did you have a good Christmas?" Chika asks. Studying her carefully for a moment, Yoshiko can't see any teasing intentions that would hint that she knows what happened the night before. She fakes a yawn.

"It was okay. Tiring, though." She turns to Ruby, who's smiling a lot more easily now. "What about you? Was Dia on your back the whole time?"

"No," Ruby replies, "She said that she finally realised that she shouldn't baby me for my whole life. I'm glad about that."

She's not lying, Yoshiko knows, as her posture and expressions are more relaxed than before.

"That's good."

Yoshiko digs around in the bag she brought with her, before pulling out the presents for Chika and Ruby. Their eyes light up, taking them from her with joy.

"Are these for us? Really?" Ruby asks, laying the book carefully on the table.

"Of course! Hanamaru helped me pick those out."

Ruby's face reddens, and she ducks her head slightly so Yoshiko can't see. Chika laughs, patting her back.

Yoshiko is about to wonder why Ruby looks so embarrassed until Chika speaks. "She's been like this at every mention of Hanamaru ever since she asked me to help her confess."

This is news to her. "What?" She stares at Ruby, who lifts her head, not making eye contact.

"Ruby's fallen for Hanamaru and she can't get up. She asked me the other day to help her get in a relationship with her, and I happily accepted. I'm like, the best matchmaker around."

"You're probably not," Yoshiko says, before scanning her eyes around the library, in search for something, or someone.

"What is it?" Chika asks, tilting her head.

"Where's You? She's always with you, isn't she?"

At the mention of You, Chika also seems surprised.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten she even existed," Yoshiko says.

Chika is quick to reply. "No! She just told me that she's got something to take care of, and she left before I got a chance to ask her what it was. But I am a little worried. She's been more distracted than usual lately. She looked upset when we went to see the Christmas tree yesterday."

"Oh..." Yoshiko remembers when she saw them yesterday, when they were too wrapped up in their own world. "It's probably nothing," she dismisses.

Yoshiko stands up, taking a deep breath. She looks over to Riko, who probably hasn't been listening to their conversation at all. It's impossible to try and avoid her after everything that happened last night.

"I'm just... going to speak to Riko," she tells Chika and Ruby in a low voice before heading off to where the librarian stands.

When Riko still doesn't notice her when she stands right in front of her, she laughs, raising an arm in the air. "Have you forgotten who you're in the presence of? Yohane, the being that can curse you at any time?"

Riko shoots her head up. She smiles at Yoshiko apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't notice you. I just got too wrapped up in this book."

Now she's standing straight, Yoshiko can see that she's wearing the necklace that she gave her last night. It's not even hidden or anything, like she's proud to wear it.

"That's fine," she says, leaning over the counter. She opens her mouth to speak, but Riko beats her to it.

"Does this mean we're... you know, a couple?" she asks, fiddling with the necklace. Yoshiko can't help but think that she's cute when she's nervous.

"If you want, then sure," she replies, trying to play it cool, when her heart is actually thumping so hard that she's sure it'll pop out of her chest.

"I'm glad," is all Riko can say before Chika shoots up out of her seat, rushing over to them.

"Really? You really got together? Really really really? I'll have to tell You later that we're great matchmakers!"

"You barely did anything," Yoshiko points out, and Chika pouts.

"We were there for moral support. If I hadn't fought with Kanan, you may not be as close as you are!"

Riko giggles. She has found where she belongs so naturally, and she doesn't regret a thing. Perhaps there is hope for somebody as plain as her, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter apart from solidifying the relationships I guess? And that ruby loves maru and she needs Help with it
> 
> Next chapter is when we get a whole lot more into it, with a certain event beginning


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins.

It's the day of the New Year's ball. Yoshiko is rushing around the hall, preparing decorations for Mari, and she hasn't had any breaks since she started this morning. Mari watches on, telling her exactly where to put the tables, chairs and other things they'll need.

"Why aren't your parents doing anything? They're the ones who organised this in the first place," Yoshiko asks as she dusts the piano that Riko will be using tonight.

Mari laughs. "They've got better things to do than ordering their daughter's maid about. Such as getting themselves properly dressed, or whatever. Anyway, are you looking forward to seeing your girlfriend?"

Yoshiko's face reddens when she hears this. It seems somebody had told Mari, likely Chika. "It's not a big deal!"

"Oh, really? But you'll get to hear her beautiful piano playing again. Surely you'll be there listening intently the whole time! It's what lovers do!"

Yoshiko ignores her.

"It's so cute seeing the high and mighty Yohane getting reduced to a blushing mess," Mari teases.

"Go away!"

\---

Riko arrives with Chika and You a little while before the ball begins. The first thing Yoshiko sees when she opens the door to greet them is a playful smirk on Chika's face, which Riko immediately shuts down with a glare.

"Good evening, Yoshiko! Will you have fun with your girlfriend tonight?" Chika asks, her voice way too loud for Yoshiko's liking.

"Be quiet! Also, I won't even answer that."

"You just did," Riko points out.

Yoshiko steps aside to let them in. She notices Riko is still wearing the necklace, and she almost bursts with pride. All three of them stare in awe at the attention to detail in the decorations which have been carefully placed around the hall by Yoshiko.

"Did you do this?" Chika says, pointing at nowhere in particular.

Yoshiko rolls her eyes. "Obviously. Who else would have?"

"It's just surprising. But then again, you are still a maid. For the Oharas, nonetheless," Riko replies with a smile.

When Chika says that they'll be going backstage now to prepare, Yoshiko can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that she won't be able to talk more. Well, at least she'll be able to hang around with Riko once she finishes performing. She'll just have to be patient. As well as this, she realises that she can't pull any "funny business", as Mari's parents like to call it.

Of course, they're referring to the fact that Yoshiko would probably get bored at some point during the ball and start a ritual. They really don't want their family name to be brought down because of a maid with a lack of self control.

Tonight's going to be a long night.

She heads over to the same flap that Dia and Kanan entered through during the last ball, as Mari told her they'll be coming the same way now. It's clear that they're ignoring the potential punishment that would be even worse than last time, but Mari told her they'll be more careful.

As if it's more careful to go the exact same way to a ball that they went to last time, that they're banned from going to.

At this point, she could consider just leaving and living a peaceful life with Hanamaru and Riko in the library, but that's too boring.

\---

The guests have arrived, and now the ball begins. Yoshiko scrunches her nose up in disgust when she sees all the aristocratic women in massive ball gowns, decked out in tons of jewellery. Their husbands wear posh suits, many of them with top hats. Somebody knocks on the inside of them flap, which makes her jump.

Opening it when she makes sure nobody is looking, she holds out a hand in the darkness inside, which somebody grabs onto.

"Hello, Miss Kurosawa," Yoshiko greets when Dia climbs out, Kanan following after.

"So you've not forgotten basic manners and etiquette. That's good," Dia replies, but there's a soft smile on her face. She's not as harsh as she used to be, since Yoshiko and Hanamaru helped Ruby to stand up for herself. "Do you have any drinks?"

Yoshiko gestures to the tray that is sitting on a small table nearby. "Yes, what do you want?"

Before either of them can respond, there's the sound of footsteps rushing towards them, and Kanan and Dia are enveloped in a large hug by Mari herself. "Welcome! I'm so glad to see you here!"

Kanan laughs nervously. "Didn't this go a similar way last time when we got caught?"

"Yes, but we're more careful now! Right?" Mari glances slyly towards Dia, who nods with a sigh.

"I don't know why you roped us into this again, but it's hard to say no."

Yoshiko watches patiently, understanding exactly how persuasive Mari can be.

\---

You looks up to the ceiling, fiddling with the gun in her pocket. She barely got any sleep last night, and all she wants is to be at home right now. She'd made a plan beforehand, but judging by the amount of people here, it'll be hard to pull it off on her own. Scanning across the sea of people in the hall, she realisation that she won't be able to keep it a secret dawns on her.

She doesn't want anyone else to get involved, but it looks like she'll have to.

Chika is making sure she's got all of the items they'll need for their magic performance, but You doesn't think they'll even need them, depending on how this will go.

"Chika."

Lifting her head up in surprise at the sudden bluntness in You's voice, she turns to her. "What's wrong? You've been acting oddly recently." She pauses, expecting an answer, but she doesn't get one. "You can talk to me if anything's on your mind. We're in a relationship, after all."

You shakes her head, taking a deep breath. This is no time to beat around the bush. Her bright blue eyes staring straight at Chika, she says, "I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Chika going to he helping with? Tune in next week to find out
> 
> So yeah not much to say here except... get ready for the next chapter because it'll be a shitstorm


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and You. (Mentions of violence)

They're five when they meet.

A young girl sits in a dark alleyway, arms wrapped around herself, trembling and crying for her friend. Around her are gunshots, but she makes sure to stay hidden, unable to stop the sobs from escaping her throat.

She doesn't know why people are shooting each other. She doesn't know where her friend is, she just wants to be back home. She shouldn't have snuck out.

Another girl round the corner, footsteps heavy on the stone paving as she runs as fast as her small legs can carry her. Her eyes widen at the sight of somebody else her age sitting not too far from where she stands, and she approaches her tentatively.

"Are you okay? You're crying."

The girl sitting down lifts her head up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She almost backs away, but those blue eyes are so soft and inviting. She hastily wipes her eyes with a sleeve before replying. "I... I went out with my friend and I lost her and I don't know what to do! I-" Her voice is panicked, and she's about to burst into tears again.

She is silenced when the other girl holds out a hand towards her with a smile. "Then we'll find your friend!"

"But those men..."

"We'll get past them!" She pauses, having just remembered something. "By the way, I'm You!" With a chuckle, she raises her other hand into a salute.

"That's so cool... I'm Chika!"

Chika takes You's hand and stands up, smoothing her dress down. You's clothes are dirty and torn in some places, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"What's your friend's name?" You asks, once they begin walking.

"Kanan." Chika breaks into a smile, but then her face immediately falls. "What if she's been shot by those men? What if-?"

There's a reassuring squeeze on her hand, which You still hasn't let go of. They've only just met, but it feels like they've known each other forever. Which isn't that long, actually, considering how young they are.

Chika's spirits are lifted. They laugh as they head down the path to look for Kanan, almost forgetting about the-

You is five when she kills someone for the first time.

She'll never forget the way she held the dropped gun in her hand, finger already on the trigger and panicking. She whips around when one of the men grabs Chika, hand slapped on her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes pleading for help.

You doesn't think about it. She simply shoots ahead of her.

And just like that, the man falls to the floor. The rest of his group look on, horrified, before taking off. Chika stumbles back, the man's blood wetting her clothes. And You is screaming. She drops to her knees, and screams until her throat is hoarse and her arms are drenched in sweat and Kanan finds them.

At this time, You doesn't understand the weight of human life. None of them do. But it still feels to terrible, so wrong to her.

She doesn't tell her parents, either. Not that she can tell her father anyway; he's always out at sea, constantly travelling to new places, transporting people to different countries.

It's fine like this, she decides. Chika thanks her for saving her, and they become best friends, still unaware of the value of human life.

\---

You is ten when she takes on her first contracted kill. It's easy. Who would suspect a small child with innocent eyes as blue as the sea?

It's surprising that she manages to keep it a secret from Chika and Kanan for about two months, until she's hired for another kill, and Kanan walks in on her pulling a gun out of a bag.

They quickly accept her, despite all three of them knowing how wrong it is. They're old enough now to understand, but it doesn't make it any better. You is kindhearted; every time she pulls the trigger, or slips a poison into a drink, the conscience keeps weighing her down. Chika's encouraging words and bright smile help her to push these thoughts into the back of her mind most of the time, but they're still there, judging her every action.

\---

Chika is sixteen when she confesses to You. Hanamaru and Yoshiko congratulate them after the less-than-romantic way that Chika stumbles over her words as she explains her feelings, which You gladly accepts. There's nothing sweeter than feeling those soft lips of your lover on your own, and You realises this during their second kiss (their first one was a clumsy disaster that they both laughed off afterwards).

\---

You is seventeen when she asks Chika to assist her during the New Year's ball at the Ohara house. And as Chika exits from behind the curtains so their plan can begin, You silently makes a promise to herself, to Chika too.

_"I don't want to keep worrying that your job will go badly, that you'll end up dying or something. I don't want you to feel guilty all the time. Please, You..."_

"I know, Chika," she whispers to herself, remembering these words that Chika spoke a year ago.

She runs up the stairs, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what better way to get back into this fic than a chikayou backstory?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carries out her plan.

You's heart is thumping in her chest. Her hands are trembling, and she mentally tries to stay calm, but to no avail. Peeking over the railing of the balcony, she can see Chika ushering the guests out of the hall.

She only has one shot. And even if she gets it right, who knows what will happen afterwards?

You has hardly doubted her abilities as an assassin. She's smart, athletic, calm, and has a great charisma. People naturally flock to her, which may make it harder at times, but it still gives her an advantage on the job.

Chika gets the last person out, or so they think, and lifts her head up to give You a thumbs up from where she stands. The balcony is over the hall, giving You a perfect view of everything there, and the single person standing in the middle who Chika specifically ordered to stay there.

Some targets are just too hard to take out in secret.

But with the door to the hall closed, You hopes that nobody will be able to witness her next actions. Chika slips out of the door, her job done, leaving the person in the hall alone.

"So now I need to wait for the person Takami told me about. I still don't get for the life of me why they wanted me alone just to prepare a magic trick..." he mutters to himself, which You manages to catch due to the silence in the room.

You holds up her gun, careful not to make a single sound. A sort of calm washes over her, and her hands stop shaking. She aims slightly high, targeting the chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

She pulls the trigger, and fires.

Her aim is perfect. Almost too perfect. The bullet strikes through a cord keeping the chandelier up, and it's like a domino effect that takes place afterwards. It crashes to the ground, and a yell of surprise can be heard from the hall. You drops her gun almost immediately, which falls through the gaps in the balcony, and onto the shattered remains of the chandelier on the floor. She slams a hand to her mouth, gripping the railing. She did it, and there's no going back.

She flees the Ohara house before anybody sees her.

\---

You hadn't told Chika the full extent of her plan, so when Chika and the guests hear a crash from the hall, she takes a minute to prepare herself before tentatively opening the door.

The sight before her is one she'll never forget.

And a person slowly rises from the wreckage, who Chika recognises as Mari's father, the head of the Oharas. There are tears in his clothes, and his eyes scream fury.

Chika blinks once, twice. "Just what did You do?" she mutters to herself in disbelief.

There's a cry as Mari pushes past the crowd, sprinting into the hall and throwing herself at her father. "What happened? Who did this? What happened?"

Yoshiko and Riko follow, standing beside the father and his daughter as Mari sobs. Riko doesn't fail to notice the discarded gun lying on the ground, but she doesn't speak.

It's all a blur of noise and lights until Mari's father finally speaks up. "I think somebody tried to kill me. Takami must have gotten me here alone on purpose."

Mari lets go of her father, and turns to Chika, hands balled into fists. "Is this true?"

Chika opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Kanan and Dia grab her arms to stop her from running away, but Kanan's hold is weak, and she has a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Chika," Kanan whispers.

Nobody seems to have taken any notice of the Kurosawa and her younger sister's governess standing there, not even Mari's father himself.

And Yoshiko's heart plummets as she wonders if it is possible for life to be simple, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually strolls in a month later with a short chapter that also happens to be the climax of the story
> 
> The next ones should be much longer to compensate for this

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly all my fics involve Yoshiko as a main character yet she isn't even my best girl. Oh well, it's fun to write her... here's my Victorian AU that I said I would write!


End file.
